A Rainbow in Neo Space
by Zakksu
Summary: Collection of independent Spiritshipping Drabbles by yours truly. Ranging from AU to prompts and anywhere else in between. Next up: A dark pleasing look passed through hazel-bright eyes before it quickly was replaced with the same childish gaze. Nothing could be better than this. Being in the arms of someone you loved more than anything even fried shrimp! [AU Shota Prompt]
1. One Gem

**A/n:** _So I just saw that for some reason FFnet didn't upload the second chapter of Special Day...like okay...thanks FFnet...I'll get that fixed in a second because I didn't even realize it wasn't up (maybe I didn't hit upload? Ugh why didn't anyone tell me? ;w; )_

_Anyhoo, because Saki-dono is soooooo demanding (smiles) and because I love her so much I'm posting my SS drabbles that I have been doing on Tumblr (go there if you want to stalk me...I am literally on there everyday if not my SS drabbles are! hehehe)._

_I'll have this say "complete" but really it's just a large collection of drabbles I have been doing over the past year when I should have been updating my major fics (yes I'm horrible I know). But I hope you enjoy? I have TONS of SS drabbles from tumblr so I'll be posting them up every couple of days (or every weekend) because I am literally always writing a new one every other week. Seriously, I am not lying ask my tumblr friends...they are probably tired of me writing so much. (laughs)_

_So yes, sit back and enjoy the free Judai and Johan goodness from yours truly~ ;3_

_This one is from a tumblr prompt...and who doesn't like a good Zombie Drabble?_

_***Update*** Oh yes forgot...if you want to follow me or just stalk me on tumblr then just go here: niji-zakksu . tumblr . com_

**_Warning: _**_Character Death and...yeah...I'm sorry lovelies that my first drabble I'm presenting is a sad one._

* * *

**.**

.**.**

..**.**

It wouldn't stop.

The blood wouldn't stop. There was so much…so much red. He didn't know what to do. What could he say? That everything was going to be alright? That it was just a bad dream? No. They both knew that was far too much of a lie now to utter….so…

Johan continued rewrapping the wound on Judai's shoulder, ignoring the dazed expression on the brunette's face. Ignoring the way the blood soaked through the ragged once-white ripped piece of his blouse he was now using as a bandage. The teal-haired male blinked back tears as he felt Judai's shaky hand grasp his—stopping him from finishing.

"Johan…stop." Were the first words Judai spoken since the…

The blunette shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. He was going to be ok…It'll be ok. _They_ will be ok.

Johan gave Judai a shaky smile. "Let me finish wrapping it Judai…We are safe here for a little while…" Green eyes quickly did a swift sweep over the premises of their hideout—an old abandoned shack of some sort. Yes, they were safe for now…the sun would rise soon.

Brown eyes stared off to the side for a moment before Judai slowly closed them and sighed.

"…Johan…" He whispered gently, his tone tired and lax.

Johan felt his hands once again restrained as the brunette tugged them forward. "Judai please I—"

"Stop…just…" Judai trailed off softly, head leaning back against the concrete wall. His body was slumped up against the far corner—blood coating his ripped red blazer an even darker red. With his eyes still closed, the brunette shook his head wearily. "Enough…it won't ever heal…"

_It won't ever heal_

The words echoed through the emptiness.

_It won't ever heal_

No, Johan wouldn't accept that. Of _course_ it could! They just needed to _keep_ moving, _keep_ running and sooner or later they'll find a way out of this hell they—

_It won't ever heal_

"Judai…what are you..?" Johan laughed humorlessly. "Don't be silly Judai we can—"

Dark golden eyes snapped open and locked with weary green. The silence stretching as the two gazed deeply at one another. The message was clear.

_It won't ever heal_

"Johan you need…to—" Judai suddenly coughed, his chest heaving as he brought a fisted hand to his mouth. Johan sunk on his knees further as he tried helping him.

"Here! Let me get you some…" Judai pulled back his hand, a deep red stain smearing his entire palm. Johan stared unblinkingly at the sight.

He chuckled. "I'm running out…of time." Brown eyes watched fingers tremble as he wheezed in pain. Everything was hurting. From the throbbing of his head to the shivers running down his spine and the slow beating of his heart, everything was slowly fading—getting darker and blurrier.

Judai was out of time.

What could be said now? What was to be done? Johan didn't know anymore…

Suddenly there was a light rustle of metal rasping against wood before a shaky hand lifted a bloodstained pistol—the gun pointed toward locks of brown hair.

"…Johan…"

No. No, this can't be happening.

"Judai no…I-I can't I…" Blue hair swayed back and forth as a stinging sensation blurred his already teary vision.

This can't be happening.

That outstretched hand swayed for a moment before it fell—the weight now too heavy for the once abled body. Without meaning to, Johan reached out and grasped Judai's arm, hands clutching on the grip of the pistol without thinking.

Judai grinned grimly.

"I…would…myself…but…" The blunette shook his head.

"Don't…don't say that…" Brown eyes closed briefly before averting his head.

His entire right arm was numb. The once reassuring grip of the dark tainted bat he held in his right hand was now lax. He couldn't feel his fingers or the once nerve-racking pain his shoulder gave off every time he walked.

There was so much blood.

Judai knew this was it.

"I'm…" He hissed in pain, another rack of coughs taking over him—green eyes watching with worry. Once settled, Judai squeezed his left hand around the gun Johan still held tightly in his hands. Pale glazed hazel eyes squinted up slowly. "I'm sorry."

This can't be happening.

"No. You…Judai you—"

This can't be happening…

"Jo—"

This _can't_ be happening.

"Please…I-I can't—"

This **CAN'T** be happening.

"Joha—"

_THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_

"Stop! Just stop! I can't! I won't! I—"

**THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!**

"JOHAN!"

Silence.

Knees buckled before the shivering body dropped against the weakening body before him, the pistol laid between them like a hot painful reminder.

"Please Judai…I can't…no…no, you're going to be _ok_…_please_…Judai _**please**_!" His voice muffled against Judai's (uninjured) shoulder, tears falling freely but no longer caring at this point.

The brunette couldn't move either arm (one trapped between both bodies and the other now a numb alien appendage turning a pale ash gray color) so he opted to lean his head softly against Johan's. His breath shallow and his eyes dimmed, Judai tried soothing him with soft comforting words.

Johan didn't know what to do. It had happened so fast. The little friends that they had _left_ were waiting for them at the rendezvous point. Jim, O'Brien, Kenzan, and Asuka…they were _waiting_ for them…for the _**both**_ of them.

"It's…going to be…okay. You've always been…so strong…you can do it…Johan." Judai's voice carried out gently.

Johan wanted to scream.

Okay? It's going to be ok? No…it wasn't…it'll never be ok…not anymore.

But instead of lashing out, Johan buried his face against Judai's neck further and wished to be back at the old worn down red Slifer dorm. The comfort of those familiar four walls and the lazy carefree days of school life spent together side-by-side…

Now seemed so far away…

"Judai…" Voice hoarse from crying and eyes red, Johan peeked up at the heart aching sight.

Judai was so pale. The once tan skin was slowing turning a sickening ashy grey color. His chest barely moved unless one focused intently at the small rise and fall of his weak lungs trying to grasp any ounce of air. His hair matted with sweat and clothes drenched in dirt and blood—the darker stains from _them_ that he caused with the swing of his bat and now of the ever present red liquid refusing to stop. The dreadful wound a startling pale gaping red hole through the slim bindings. The only thing still constant was the sharp look in those hazel eyes but even they were slowly losing their luster…

He wasn't _ever_ going to be ok.

Johan knew that but…

"Please…Johan…I don't have…much…" Green eyes fluttered shut.

"I know…" Judai blinked slowly in response—the black spots swarming his fading vision.

Johan slowly leaned back against his knees, staring up at Judai softly as brown eyes tried focusing on the blunette. Judai gave him a weak smile—trickle of blood dripping sluggishly down his warm chin. A creamy hand brushed back unruly hair as emerald eyes imprinted every single thing into his memory.

He smiled back sweetly, eyes drifting shut as he leaned forward. Rosy lips met chapped pale ones as a serene comfort overtook them. The brunette sighed softly as he too closed his own eyes, committing to memory the shy feel of those lips he had always wanted to kiss. If he had known such a thing—something from movies and comic books—could happen to them so easily and so quickly, Judai wouldn't have wasted any time with Johan.

He would have told him everything he felt the day he realized them.

Judai chuckled sadly; figuring _now_ would just have to do.

The silence stretched as Johan pulled back, not caring about the small smudge of blood on his face or the impending doom now held between his fingers. The two locked eyes. And in that moment everything they ever needed to say was conveyed between hazel and emerald.

It was time.

The two remained their eye contact neither male wanting to let go of each other's sight. Johan stood on unbalanced legs, hands gripping tightly on the steel slab held in their grasp. Judai released his hold and felt his now growing numb left arm drop unceremoniously beside him—he wasn't sure, he could barely feel anything below his chest at this point.

All he could do now was see and hear—and even that was getting harder to maintain.

Johan's tears continued running down flushed cheeks, eyes teary and heart beating behind his ears as he slowly raised the dreaded contraption up higher.

The small little shack, the slowly lit up world, and the roaming _things_ outside were for once forgotten and unimportant as the gun was now pointed directly at mounds of dark brown-orange hair. Those determined dark orbs slowly fading from their warm familiar brown to an almost unholy golden color.

The two stared at one another as a new deathly silence fell upon them. Neither moved nor breathed as the gentle lull of their hearts ached together as one.

His hands trembled as he took aim, eyes wide open and lower lip bit harshly. Judai watched him under the barrel of the gun, eyes clear and a sense of relief in them.

He could _feel_ the infection spreading. He could feel himself slipping…losing the tiny bit of humanity _left_.

But Judai knew Johan wouldn't let him fall and become…become…_one of them_.

Johan took a deep breath, hands stilled as he pulled back the safety—index finger flex and ready at the trigger. His vision was blurry again, the tears overflowing and relentless as small hiccups burst through a tight knotted throat.

Judai smiled one last time—his eyes tearing slightly and heart lurching painful as it took its last final beats.

And then…

Bruised lips parted and whispered softly.

"I love you…"

Fingers shook as parting words echoed gently through dying lips.

"I love you too…"

A broken smile was seen as green eyes shined for the last time.

_BANG_

….

The sound of a body slamming against the wall before falling in the arms of a broken boy while strains of muffled tearful screams filled the room as the sun slowly slipped through the horizon.

The stumbling horrid sight of _them_ now an ever present threat, yet the promise of a new day looming a small ray of hope over the small ruined lonely shack.

**FIN**

* * *

**.**

.**.**

..**.**

_Tumblr Prompt: Imagine your OTP in a zombie apocalypse, character A being forced to shoot character B because they are turning into a zombie._

..**.**

.**.**

**.**


	2. Two Heroes

**A/n: **_Hehe thought I wouldn't update? Hehe. I'm glad to know ya'll liked it. ;3_

_Anyhoo, here's another drabble! (It's a bit long but you know me...I write long mew!) This is just an idea I got (from tumblr per usual lol) where it deals with a small argument and...well yeah... (chuckles) I don't want to spoil it for you! It's not really AU since it's in DA so lets call it just a "what-if" idea if you will or take it whatever you see it as. (shrugs) I just wanted to do some angst. Heh._

_Hmm, I don't think there are any real warnings except maybe some good old fashion misunderstanding? All the fluff and angst too!_

_I hope you enjoy! :D_

* * *

"What should I do?"

"I don't know, mate."

"How should I say it?"

"Heck should I know."

A sigh.

"You're not really helping Jim."

A hand reached forward and tipped the hat above his head. "Well, you could start by actually goin' and tellin' him how you feel, Johan." Jim Crocodile Cook stated, dark green eye glaring daggers at the blunette seated beside him. "Instead of blamin' me I mean." He added.

Johan Andersen huffed before racking a hand through teal hair. "I know, I know…it's just that…I don't want to ruin our friendship…but at the same time it hurts to hold it in." He grasped his chest, feeling that familiar ache there—and the growing fear of the many scenarios that could happen in his head.

The Aussie nodded. "Understandable. But you'll never feel better unless you do." Jim pointed out, eyeing Johan as said blunette fidgeted in the bench.

"Yes I know…" Johan sighed once more. "You're right." Bright gem green eyes turned to lock with dark green. "I'm usually not like this…"

Jim flashed him a grin. "Damn right you're not." He slowly stood up, brushing back a lock of dark hair from his good eye as he watched Karen wiggle up beside him. "You're one feisty fella so get up and go to him."

The blunette smiled back—laughing softly in agreement. "You're right!" Jumping off his seat, Johan gave Jim his best friend's "gotcha" sign. "I'll go and talk to him! No matter what happens we'll always be friends…" Johan paused as he closed his eyes, holding his hands close to his chest. "I know we'll always be friends no matter what."

The cowboy sighed softly at the sight. "You sure will, mate." He smiled good-naturedly. "I doubt there ain't anything in this universe or the next that could stop you two from being pals."

Johan snapped his eyes open and nodded—that happy glow back in his eyes. "Exactly!" The blunette huffed as he placed both hands on either side of his hips. "I can't believe I've been so down over this…of course I just have to tell him! He deserves to know."

Jim tapped Johan's forehead. "Which is what I've been tellin' ya this _entire_ time." He rolled his good eye, hearing Karen roar a laugh herself at his expense. "I swear yur deaf half the time."

The Gem Beast Master slightly pouted. "I did hear you! I just…well…you know you're the only person I told this to besides my family so…er…" Johan flushed as he stuck his tongue at Jim. "I just need reassurance…"

"And you got it." Jim cut him off with a smile. "Now if yur done stallin' maybe you should get goin' before your buddy decides to ditch class again and goes to hell-who-knows-where?" He teased watching as Johan's cheeks reddened further.

"J-I-M!" Johan warned; face red and lips pursed together in a small frown—all ineffective as Jim laughed. The blunette eyed him for a moment before smiling feeling a tug of warmth in knowing he'd done the right thing in confiding in Jim. "Thank you Jim." He whispered.

The male in questioned blinked before he felt a solid body press against his. "Johan?" Staring down in slight surprise, Jim felt Johan embrace him tighter.

"I mean it Jim, thanks. I couldn't have gotten the courage without you…" Johan muttered in Jim's vest—the Aussie too tall to reach his shoulders. "And for teasing me too…" He added with a slight pout in his tone.

Jim chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the small blunette. "Anytime mate, what are friends for?" He asked rhetorically—patting Johan's back while grinning down at the quiet boy.

For a moment Johan felt content. He had a great friend who listened to his "issue" and even though there was still that gripping fear and anxiety of what he'll have to do later—at least he knew that no matter what, he gave it his all.

Johan would do his best and won't turn back.

No matter what.

Finally after a minute had passed, Johan slowly leaned back. He glanced up at Jim with a shy smile—an embarrassed flush at the random hug he gave the taller male. "Jim thanks again I'll—"

"—_What_ are you two doing?" A new voice cut in.

Jim and Johan jumped slightly in alarm before both turned to the side in surprise.

"Oi Judai! Well what a surprise!" Jim greeted with a grin—a slight tease toward Johan for the luck in finding the brunette so quickly.

Johan flushed slightly at Jim's implication as he stepped out of the half-embrace. "Ah…yes it is." He lamely inputted, wincing at his own words.

Yuki Judai did not look amused.

"I asked what you two were doing…" Sharp brown eyes snapped toward the blunette momentarily before switching to the taller brunette—a strange almost-glare directed toward the Aussie.

Johan blinked in surprise just as Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, hangin' out? What, you never seen Johan and I together?" Jim answered, hand scratching his forehead at Judai's odd questioning.

Judai frowned at him. "…Together?" The red-clad brunette narrowed his eyes as he looked to the side—deep in thought as his hands curled into fists.

Johan tilted his head in slight confusion at Judai's unusual silence—it wasn't too unusual nowadays but still this one felt more intense and laced with tension. "Judai is something wrong?" He finally spoke up, stepping towards him with a soft look.

After all, Judai was someone he always worried for especially when he started brooding like this.

Judai snapped his eyes toward Johan and stared. The blunette felt a growing blush on his cheeks as Judai's eyes intensified with some sort of emotion.

'_What is it? What happened Judai?'_

"So you two are together now…ha…I can't believe this." Judai commented finally, brows furrowed in a displeasing expression as he looked away from Johan finally.

Johan felt his heart twist as a dampening feeling swelled in his chest. "Wha? No, Judai wait—"

"Whoa mate how'd you come to that conclusion?" Jim barked in alarm—eye blinking as he shared a surprised look with Johan.

Judai frowned further as he eyed Jim with an almost insulted look. "Don't pretend to fool me, I saw you two skip class this morning and I wondered why…" He eyed Johan for a moment—a slight softer look in his gaze. "Johan looked like he was crying…I wanted to know why."

Johan's eyes widened as he clamped his arms over his torso. _'He saw that?! I thought only Jim saw…' _He bit his lower lip as his heart raced.

"Oh well that…" Jim lamely started but trailed off as he glanced at Johan for help. _'Say something Johan, I can't tell him that you were slightly crying because of him.'_

Johan nodded at the silent look as he closed his eyes—taking a deep breath. _'I can do this…just…just take it one step at a time.'_

Just as Johan was about to speak…

Judai racked a hand through his wild hair in aggravation.

"Okay I get it, you obviously wanted to let Jim know whatever it was you were down with instead of me." Judai sighed to himself before shaking his head a softer look in his eyes as he stared at Johan with a sad smile. "I didn't know you and…" A frown marred his face, "_Jim_…were _together_…I guess…that makes sense why you'd go to _him_."

Jim groaned at Judai's dejected expression—feeling the glare sent his way. "Buddy look it isn't what you thin—"

"Then what is it?" The E-Hero cut him off, his frown growing as the two eye one another.

Johan shook his head—tired of them talking like as if he wasn't there. "Judai that isn't it at all!" Green eyes flashed with slight anger at having been interrupted again.

Judai snapped his gaze toward Johan, his frown softer but no less still present. "You're not the type to just hug anyone for no reason Johan." He pointed out, his frown deepening. "You never hugged me before…so obviously that means…" An almost hurt and confused look appeared on his face. "Jim must mean something to you…right?"

Johan frowned himself. "That's not true!" He paused before smiling apologetically at Jim's direction. "I do care for Jim yes but hugging him doesn't mean I—"

"But you _do_ care about him don't you?" Judai butt in; a strained look on his face. He knew he was being slightly…slightly unreasonable…but…

Dammit for some reason that embrace annoyed him far more then he thought it would.

Johan paused in slight confusion. "Yes of course but I also care abou—"

"Then why did you embrace him?"

"Judai wait I'm trying to expla—"

"Why were you crying earlier?"

"T-that was because…wait Judai just let me—"

"Why did you go to Jim instead of me?"

Johan frowned as he felt a slight anger for being interrupted. "Will you just let me finish Judai?!"

Judai blinked as he stepped back, a frown on his own face. "I _am_, you're just not _answering_ my questions."

Johan felt his eye twitch. "You're not _letting_ me explain!"

"Explain what? That my best friend is _hiding_ something from me?"

"W-what? Why would you think that?"

"I've been noticing how off you've been lately and I thought something was wrong…I was waiting for you to tell me."

"A-ah, yes well there was something wrong…I was _going_ to tell you just…"

"Just what? That you and Jim were together without telling me?"

"Judai! I'm not—we're not—that isn't the point! I just needed to talk to Jim first and I felt truly grateful after our talk!"

"What talk? About what? Why won't you tell me, Johan?!"

"If you'd just stop cutting me off then I would have told you! I m-mean…well the truth is...I actually…I…I…ugh no I'm not telling you this while we're angry!"

"Wait what?! What do you mean you don't want to tell me anymore?!"

Said Aussie whistled, he'd never seen these two go at it before. Jim frowned in worry as he tried butting in—feeling this situation about to go out of proportion. "Um, okay you two why don't we all just calm down and…"

Judai and Johan—frustrated with each other snapped both angry glares at the taller male. "STAY OUT OF THIS JIM!"

The Fossil duelist winced as he leaned back—Karen growling at all three as she closed her eyes after the rude awakening.

Judai sighed in annoyance before glancing back at Johan softly—feeling frustrated with himself for arguing with him (something that rarely happens especially in front of a third party). "I'm…ugh…why should I care who you go out with? I mean…" Judai turned around, hand tugging dark and light strands in irritation. "I shouldn't…ugh I'll just…go back to class."

"_Why should I care who you go out with?"_

Johan felt his heart drop as the brunette (without waiting for a response) walked off in a darker mood.

"Judai wait!" Johan reached out and tried following him before feeling a hand latch onto his arm.

"Whoa there partner!" Jim called out as he stopped the blunette. "I don't think it's a good idea to go after him, mate." The taller male frowned slightly in concern. "Heck I've never seen you two argue before so…let him cool it out in class…you need it too." He concluded gently as Johan continued staring at Judai's retreating frame.

"_Why should I care who you go out with?"_

Johan felt his chest ache as he sighed sadly. "Judai…" He worried his lower lip as he raced back to how and why they started arguing so spontaneously.

What just happened?

"Johan?" Jim tried gaining the blunette's attention—sharing a worried look with Karen when he got no response. "Johan." He tried again.

Johan pursed his lips before a determined glint flashed in his eyes. "I'll wait for him in his room." He uttered out loud with a serious voice.

Jim raised his hat back as he tilted his head to the side. "Oh? You're going to wait him out?"

Johan finally turned to Jim, nodding as he pumped his fist. "Yes, I need to clear up this…this misunderstanding…I'm sure Judai is upset because he's noticed…how…strange I've been." Johan trailed off as he side glanced over his shoulder. "I guess he's been upset for me…" He sighed as he gripped his right arm. "Of course he'd notice if something was off in me…no wonder he reacted this way."

The taller male couldn't help but frown as he too stared off to where they last saw the steaming brunette—thoughts linking with another conclusion. "Hmm…maybe…maybe it's something more too." He commented to himself quietly as he secretly grinned at Karen.

With another sigh, Johan straightened himself and gave Jim a curt nod. "Okay, I'm off…wish me luck?" Johan smiled softly—his face slightly warming as he wondered why Jim was grinning at him strangely.

"Heh. I doubt you need it mate but alright…good luck." Jim tipped his hat to him as he bid Johan farewell—deciding a well-deserved nap with his favorite girl was what he needed after all this love-tangling fiasco he was mixed into.

Johan smiled in reassurance before rushing off—the determined look steeling his nerves as he eyed the Red Dorm overhead.

* * *

"Where are you?" He asked for the umpteenth time.

It was getting late. The moon was slowly starting to rise above the forest line as the sky darkened with each passing second.

Johan slumped against the door as he wrapped his arms over his bent knees, face hidden from view. "The one time I forget to bring his room key…" He sighed at the chilly air—watching his breath swirl around him before fading. "Class has been over for hours now…usually he'd be back way before the sun set…" He eyed his right as he watched (from the distance) the waves crash up against the side of the cliff he knew was one of Judai's favorite spots. "If he went fishing I would have seen him walk by here…"

Was he not going to return tonight?

The thought caused that very familiar ache to echo inside him as he placed a hand against his chest.

"Are you going to avoid me now? That isn't…like you…is it?" He questioned to himself—feeling the presence of his family trying to comfort him.

Johan sighed sadly as he slowly stretched and stood back up—smiling softly at the warmth his family gave off.

"I…should head back…they say it'll get colder…I'm sure he's somewhere warm himself…maybe at Sho's place…" Johan frowned sadly.

'_I guess I can understand how he feels about that…I'd want him to tell me if something was wrong too instead of going to someone else…but it's my fault he's upset…I should find him tomorrow and apologize.'_

And yet…

"_Why should I care who you go out with?"_

Johan couldn't help but wince as he started his way back to his own dorm—a sad look in his eyes.

'_I want to see you…I need to…but I…'_

"Should I…still tell him?" He asked himself (or maybe his family? He wasn't sure) as he wrapped his arms around him to stop the slight cold from numbing his hands. "I…should apologize first…then…I'll go from there…"

Green eyes faded to a duller color as he spotted the Blue Boy's Dorm within sight.

"But…maybe it won't do any good after all…I don't want it to hurt us any further than it already did."

Johan felt miserable as he stared at the tall castle-like building, feeling the cold seep inside his heart and spread out instead of the slight chill in the air. With a tired sigh, Johan ducked his head in as he pushed opened the double doors.

Moments later, after reaching the second floor he made his way to the hallway that would lead to his dorm room—eyes staring down at the royal blue pristine carpet as dampening disconnected thoughts swarmed in his head.

Just as he round the last corner needed to reach his door (three doors to the left) Johan slowly glanced up.

And paused.

He blinked.

And stared.

Standing there with a distant but glazed sadden look was a certain Slifer student. Arms crossed over his chest and a small sad frown on his lips, Judai closed his eyes momentarily and sighed as he leaned his head against (yes he was sure) the blunette's door.

Something in Johan's chest (which he knew was his heart) swelled happily yet nervously at the sight.

"…Judai." He whispered quietly in a daze, wondering if he was imagining things.

Judai snapped his eyes open as he quickly stood up from his slouched position against the door—eyes zeroing in immediately at Johan's with a similar surprise look on his face. "Johan…" He called out gently—softly as smiled tiredly.

Johan stepped forward—a slight confusing glint in his eyes as he stared in disbelief. "What…what are you doing here? I thought…" He trailed off as he felt something sting in his eyes.

Judai sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he glanced off to the side for a moment. "I…well…I ditched class and I…Johan why are you crying!?" Judai cut himself off in alarm as he turned back to see Johan's face flushed and slightly teary.

The blunette shook his head rapidly as he brushed his cheeks. "Why are you here!?" Johan turned to the side as he scolded himself for tearing up. _'Not now, not now!'_

A hand brushed softly against Johan's left cheek causing said blunette to pause as that same hand cupped his chin and tilted his head back to stare at Judai. "Because I had to see you…" The brunette's other hand came forward and brushed back a stray tear as Judai smiled softly. "I would have waited for you all night if I had to…"

Johan's heart skipped a beat.

He gasped silently as he felt his heart race and blood rush up against his cheeks—his face reddening at each passing second.

"Judai…" Not knowing what else to say, Johan could only utter out his name—a tender look in his green eyes as he leaned against Judai's hand and felt the warmth increase.

"…" Gauging Johan's face, Judai inched closer—a deep look in his eyes. "I'm sorry Johan…for arguing with you." He apologized with a guilty tone—smile small and sincere. "I should have stayed quiet and listened to you…"

Johan gave Judai an exasperated glare. "Yes, that would have been nice."

Judai chuckled.

Johan bit his lower lip before placing both hands over Judai's that were still against his cheeks. "I'm sorry too…I should have told you that I wasn't…well…myself." Johan winced slightly at his words as he tried again. "I shouldn't have tried to hide anything…especially with you." He slightly teased—eyeing Judai as he stuck his tongue out. "You can always tell, I should have known better."

Judai grinned, tugging Johan's hands into his as he brought them down between them. "Like hell you should have." He half mocked with a raised chin. "You know I can always tell whether you're upset or not."

"Oh really now? How is that?" Johan egged on, laughing softly as Judai snorted in slight indignation.

"Just by looking into your eyes." Judai whispered quietly—watching Johan as the blunette gasped. "You can never hide anything from me when I look at you…your eyes express more than you think, Johan." He stated softly as he squeezed Johan's hands tightly to confirm his statement.

Johan felt speechless as he stared silently at the smiling brunette. _'Does he already know..?' _That thought raced through his mind as he continued staring.

Is…that why Judai was upset?

'_Did he already know and waited…'_

The memory of earlier with Jim came to his mind and Johan subconsciously squeezed back as he mentally tried viewing it through Judai's perspective.

'_Is that why he looked so confused? Because he thought he knew how I felt but when he saw Jim and I…'_

_**Oh.**_

_Oh_.

Oh.

Suddenly, Johan giggled—shoulders shaking as he averted his head to the side at the realization.

Judai, who was waiting for Johan's reaction, blinked in surprise at the sound. "Johan?" Although he was thoroughly confused, he couldn't help but smile in relief at the sound of Johan's laughter.

It was carefree and happy again.

Like it always been.

As it should be.

Judai closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

Looks like Yubel was right.

Taking some time off to cool one's head was the best choice instead of staying back earlier with Jim and Johan and continued arguing endlessly—he wouldn't have heard Johan's laughter if he did.

'_Yeah, yeah Yubel I know you were right and I was wrong. I get it.' _Judai mentally scuffed as he heard the echoes of his dear friend's mocking laughter at his expense.

Rolling his eyes mentally, Judai snapped back in time to watch Johan's eyes water at the amount of laughter.

Great it seemed it was laugh at Judai for being a baka day.

Judai smiled at Johan.

So long as it made Johan smile, he would gladly submit himself to it again and again.

"Judai…" Finally after settling down, Johan calmly—lips wiggling to smile—stared back at Judai. "I know this sounds weird…" He smiled softly at their joined hands before glancing back at Judai. "But…were you…" He bit his lip before finishing, "jealous of Jim?"

Jealous?

Judai frowned as he averted his gaze. "…" He furrowed his eyebrows as that same dark feeling swirled in his gut and slowly trail up his chest. He eyed Johan from his peripheral before sighing in defeat—hands gripping Johan's tightly. "And what if I am?"

_Am?_

Johan blinked before he tilted his head. "Am?" He paused before leaning forward. "…you still…_are_?" He slightly bristled at the hopeful tone he carried.

Judai eyed Johan before groaning—disconnecting one of his hands from Johan's to rub his forehead. "…Yes…I still…am."

Johan's heart at this point didn't know whether to race or stop all together.

"Judai…" He called out gently, smiling at Judai's stiff reaction as he kept his head averted. "Judai." Johan used his free hand to cup Judai's cheek and turned his head back around to face him this time.

Judai frowned—a slight cute pout in Johan's opinion—as the blunette continued smiling.

"If that's so I don't see why you should."

What?

Judai narrowed his eyes in confusion as he stared at Johan.

The blunette waited before puffing—cheeks reddening cutely in Judai's perspective.

"You said earlier I could never hide anything from you…" Johan's cheeks darkened lovely. "Then there should be no need for you to be jealous…" He trailed off.

Judai blinked.

And stared.

His chest swelled and lifted at that familiar feeling.

_Ah._

So he wasn't wrong after all…

Judai huffed at himself for being such an idiot.

'_Yes Yubel you were right…I'm an idiot.'_

Hazel eyes flashed with happiness.

"Yeah…I guess I was just second-guessing myself." Judai whispered as he leaned closer, hands lacing together with Johan's as he brushed his nose and forehead against his.

Johan couldn't help the rosy smile as he fluttered his eyes closed and leaned completely against Judai. A happy feeling overcoming him as their hands squeezed one another.

"Well you shouldn't have doubted your amazing ability Judai." Johan whispered back, opening his emerald eyes to lock with Judai's.

Judai grinned as he brought Johan closer. "I'll just have to make it up to you then." He teased as his breath caught in his throat at the intense look in Johan's eyes.

"Good. I expect flowers and serenades at my window every night." Johan grinned as he brushed his nose against Judai's and silently gasped at the intense rush of electricity every time their eyes locked and bodies touched.

Judai couldn't help but laugh in agreement. "Well then I should go get those flowers and learn some lyrics for tonight."

Johan pouted. "You're not going anywhere." He stated clearly as his lips teased against Judai's. "I'd much rather you stay here with me."

The brunette felt a possessive rush in his veins at the look Johan directed at him as he boldly inched dangerously close—lips far too agonizingly close. "Then I'll have to stay the entire night just to make sure you're satisfied." His eyes flashed with mirth and something far deeper as Johan blushed in response.

The two eyed each other, breaths panting and bodies close as the two waited.

Finally, Johan mewled (Judai feeling a very nice shiver race down his spine at the sound) as he decided enough was enough.

Johan leaned the rest of the way and kissed him first.

Judai's eyes widened before closing—gladly pressing closer as he tugged Johan closer into his arms. The beat of his heart matching Johan's as they gripped tightly against each other.

After what seemed like hours, the two finally parted—breaths mingling and hearts racing as flushed faces and eyes locking at one another.

Johan sighed pleasantly as he felt Judai wrap his arms around his hips—brushing their lower bodies dangerously close.

"I have to warn you." Judai suddenly uttered, causing Johan to glance up in wait. The brunette grinned as he squeezed Johan's hips—feeling the blunette's arms circle around his neck. "I'm going to be extremely needy and will want to kiss you ever chance I get."

Johan raised an eyebrow at him as he watched Judai smirk—eyes tinted with a slight yellowish color.

Oh _really_ now?

"Oh…is that all?" Johan rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Do expect me wanting your full attention then…and those flowers and serenading you promised me." He responded back with ease as he leaned closer.

Judai chuckled as he nodded laying a quick kiss against Johan's forehead—his heart completely worry-free and lighter now.

Ugh, they really were the slowest. It looked like he'll have to apologize to Jim later.

Judai then vaguely wondered if Jim or anyone else knew about this.

He'd have to ask later.

But right now.

"I'm going to kiss you again…probably will want to the rest of the night." Judai added—eyes happy and his smile charming. "I'm not leaving you until I'm sure you know exactly how I feel."

Johan smiled sweetly as he brushed a strand of Judai's hair. "Ah, well do convince me, I'm starting to wonder what if felt like kissing you."

Judai grinned wickedly as he whispered in Johan's ear—feeling Johan's shiver in his arms. "Oh when I'm done with you, I'll make sure your body remembers exactly how it feels like."

Satisfied with Johan's red and adorable face, Judai leaned forward.

This time he kissed Johan first and the next and the next until he lost count with the feel of Johan's arms around his neck and his body pressed so deliciously against his slowly burning one.

Damn they should have done this sooner.

Oh well, they had plenty of time to make up for it now.

**FIN**


	3. Three Tears

**A/n:** _Oh look! Another drabble! (laughs) as you can see I just love writing these two far too much for my own good. ;3 But like as if that's a bad thing am I right? Hehehe if anything writing more about them is wonderful mehehehe._

_Anyhoo, it's a parody from the Amazing Spiderman! I really liked that movie and I couldn't help but do a lil revision of the last part of the movie...so yes please excuse how short it is. I had typed this right after watching the movie and didn't want to angst it any further then it is already. (chuckles) But now that I'm looking at it, I wish I made it longer ah and I changed the POV to present tense I hope it's not too strange? Oh well tis good as it is! :3_

_Welp, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy? :D_

* * *

"My father died…"

Silence.

"T-there was a funeral…"

Brown eyes—a wince in them—closes in wait.

"The whole class showed up…everyone was there but...you…" Johan stands there staring, eyes red and puffy as the rain continues falling down.

Judai stares down at the floor, a shadow covering his eyes. He reaches forward timidly and brushes a strand of Johan's hair—about to catch a stray teardrop on his cheek but stops himself. "I can't do this…I'm sorry…" He snaps his hand back quickly, anger in himself for his decision.

Green eyes blink in confusion. "W-what do you mean?"

Judai screws his eyes shut in frustration. "I can't…see you anymore. I can't." He snaps his eyes open and stares at him, hoping he'll understand. "I'm sorry."

Tears welds up in Johan's eyes instantly understanding what he meant.

They stare at one another for a long moment, the rain falling behind them but ignored. Then with a soft almost sob sniffle, Johan backs away his hands pulling out his umbrella from under him as he turns it over his head.

He briskly turns and marches down the steps, Judai staring brokenheartedly as he clenches the door post with numb fists.

Just as Judai thinks Johan would simply walk off—walk out of his life—he sees him pause and quickly turn to look at him. Green eyes watering with a mix of rain and tears as he gives him a sweet smile; the kind that only helps further stab guilt and pain and longing in Judai's chest.

"Papa made you _promise_ didn't he." Johan states calmly not bothering to wait for the answer, "to stay _away_ from _me_ so I'd be safe…" His smile turns sad as he chokes back a sob.

With no more words and Judai's eyes flashing with regret and something else, he watches as Johan turns back around and leaves.

The rain now the only sound as Judai finally allows the tears to flow.

* * *

"Yuki you're _late_." The professor remarked curtly but nonetheless continued with her lecture.

Johan watched Judai come in through the peripheral of his vision. As the brunette closed in (the only seat available being the one behind him—ironic) blue hair swayed as he averted his head.

Judai grinned sheepishly at his prof before glancing down at Johan intently. Feeling the same guilt stabbing his heart, he briskly made his way to the seat behind Johan—staring at Johan's back longingly. "Yeah sorry about that…I promise it won't happen again." He uttered, grinning sadly.

Their professor scoffed. "Don't say promises you can't keep Yuki." She remarked before turning back to her desk for the next part of her lecture notes.

Johan stared ahead and felt the air behind him shift as Judai leaned closer against his ear. "Yeah but…those are the best kind…"

Judai slowly smirked as he sat back on his chair, feeling a slight lighter as he continued staring behind the blunette's back.

Green eyes widened before Johan shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips.

_Promises indeed._

**END**


	4. Four Seconds

**A/n:** _Hopefully by the time this is finally up I'm already in Mexico for my Summer Vacation! :D Hello lovelies I hope your summer is going good so far?! Mehehehe. Anyhoo, this drabble is from an Asian Drama I watched recently called City Hunter (if you haven't seen it watch it it's sooooo awesome) and I just got sooooo angsty at the FIRST episode that I had to write my lil version of it. ;3_

_It's frustrating when the one you are meant to be with is literally within reach but you and the other aren't even fully aware...good job City Hunter got me all winded up and crying by the end of the episode that I had to Spiritship-ify it (I know that's not a word but shhhhhh that's how I roll teehee)._

_Enjoy? And I will see ya'll on the next drabble! Stay safe and have fun! 8D_

* * *

He stood there taking the surroundings in; the sounds of people walking beside him merely a hushed whisper to his ears as he closed his eyes. The sights were new to him...this was his first time stepping into his mother country-the first 18 years spent in the rural parts of America where he trained for this exact moment.

For his father's revenge...for his real father's justice by his own hands.

Yuki Judai turned away from the large Tokyo Tower-the first time ever laying eyes on it as he focused on his father's last words.

_"Never allow yourself to feel...you must not allow anyone to use that against you. You are to forget your life here in America and focus on what you must do once you enter Japan. Kill all ten of your true father's murders...bring peace to his name. If you allow yourself to grow weak the enemy will kill you with the very weakness you mistake as strength. Do not fail me...from now on you shall only be known as Haou for your real name must never be given or known unless you wish your life forfeit. Do not love for it will surely kill you."_

"I won't fail you...father." He sighed softly, feeling the afternoon breeze flutter through his hair-the long dark trench coat pushed back as he tucked his hands in the folds of its pockets. Judai knew that he would now have to focus on his first target. The one he had to plan for the next step in his game of chess. He was trained for this and had done this over and over again until his bones ached and his muscles spent-the sounds of his father (the one he knew as father anyway) yelling at him to get up; to try harder. Hazel eyes snapped open in deadly determination. "I will do this for you father...I will do this...for what they did to Yubel-san and to you." He growled tightly as flashes of her death flooded his mind. She was the only mother he knew and had...now she too was gone just like the wind...he swore he would kill every last one of them.

Brown eyes swirling with tints of gold closed themselves as he allowed the sun's light to mask his face-the smells and sounds of life continuing around him as he stayed frozenly still. There was a voice off the distance that oddly tugged at his conscious but he paid it no mind-it was melodic and soft that it reminded him of his late "mother's" soothing lullaby...but now was no longer the time for thoughts of warmth now was the time for blood and bitter revenge from nearly 20 years ago.

"Thank you! I hope you help us as much as you can!"

Today was turning out so well! There were people volunteering to help with the campaign and the blunette couldn't be any happier. "With this many people donating we'll be able to help the forest life after all!" He whispered to himself as he tucked a stray strand of blue hair behind his ear-the multitude of people rushing to and fro around him as he passed off papers and helped people sign up for the campaign near the table beside him.

Clear gem green eyes glanced up at the large magnificent tower-marveling at its structure in awe. "I've never been this close to you before or been up to see the world below. I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to." Without thinking, he walked as he continued staring up; the sight of Tokyo Tower growing larger the more closer he got. The blunette grinned as he shook his head out of his silly thoughts. There was no time for such things. He had an important job to do! Lives to save!

Johan Andersen laughed quietly to himself as that small inkling of yearning for something more was pushed back once more in the back of his head. He wasn't here for himself...he was here only to do what was needed.

His chest felt tight as he turned around, glancing back at the small booth he and his co-workers put up for the people around them to see and couldn't help but feel he was missing something. He couldn't make out what but he felt...strange.

"I don't know why...but it's like...I've felt this before." He scrunched his eyebrows together as he stood still on the opposite side of the fountain-his emerald gaze cloudy as he saw his reflection and that of another on the other end. "I must be nervous that's all." He sighed quietly as he looked straight ahead and felt the breeze tease his hair.

Judai felt the urge to turn but refused as he zoned out-his mission was tonight and he would not allow the sights or people to distract him. There would be a time later to find his real mother after all this was over...after all this was over he and Amon...no his father...it didn't matter that this man wasn't his biological father...he still raised him as one...once he completed his mission he and Amon and his real mother could finally be in peace...can finally start living again.

He would not allow himself to lose sight of the only goal he was raised to accomplish.

He promised he would change from Judai...he promised Yubel he would kill them all for her...he promised to be the tool his father wanted him to be. It was time for Judai to die and Haou to survive.

Johan tucked the papers on the basket he carried as he tried urging his legs to move. Why wouldn't they move? Why were they still there? Waiting. Waiting for what? He felt the inkling to turn back around to see the large tower he could partially see through the fountain's reflection but...that couldn't be why it felt so strange yes? He didn't know what and where this sudden heavy feeling came from but he refused to acknowledge it. There would be a time and place but right now if they didn't raise enough money...those poor creatures...the life of the forest...they had tonight to raise all the yen needed. Those animals needed his utmost attention. Now was not the time for daydreaming.

So why couldn't he move? Why did that blurry image on the opposite side confuse him? Why did he even care? Why won't he just turn around?

"Why does this feel ominous?" He didn't know and as he heard the sounds of his co-workers calling him back he knew he just lost the chance of finding out.

Judai's phone rang just as that soft voice reached his ears. He paused before reading the message from his father.

It was time.

"I am doing what is best for myself...right Yubel?" He asked as he closed his eyes and tried ignoring the phantom echo of that distant voice. What did it say? Was he imagining Yubel speaking to him? Why did he feel that he just lost something he never had? It felt worse...worse when he saw the blood pooling around his foster mother's unmoving body...

Judai...no Haou would not turn around.

The large red tower stood silently with its twinkling lights. The large edifice seeming to look down at the two as the silent slushing fountain below it reflected not only its large stature but the lone stiff figures of the two from opposite ends.

Judai and Johan standing back to back a mere ten feet away with neither of them moving or responding to the sounds around them...their thoughts on other things and of the sudden feeling of immense loss.

The world stood still as the two, who were meant to meet, unknowingly walked away from one another...the feeling growing stronger as they disappeared from the water's reflections.

**FIN**


	5. Five Heartbeats

**A/n:** _Hello lovelies! I'm back from my trip from Mexico~ Wah it was so wonderful I tell you! (laughs) I hope everyone had a good week? Mehehe, thank you so much for enjoying my drabbles! I'm glad to know they are well received! (smiles) I hope everyone will continue to enjoy them wheet-woot!_

_Anyhoo, this was done after watching the new Musketeer Movie that came out like around 2011? I am horrible with dates but yeah I found that movie to be hilarious and watched it around a few months ago and just had to make a Spiritshipping thingy out of it. :3 You know me and my insane need to SS-ifying everything so yush do enjoy this crazy bit from me teehee! Plus I finally did a femhan and an indirectly did a fembuki too to boot! :D I always wanted to do that (if you don't get what I mean you'll see as you read) so yes yes I really love this silly drabble._

_Enjoy! ;D_

* * *

"Are you _always_ this cocky?"

The young male smirked in reply as he bashed his head up against his assailant. The other man, unprepared for this brutal attack, was sent flying, slamming into the pavement along with his brethren who unfortunately shared his similar humiliating fate.

Once assured the man wasn't going to jump back on his feet so soon, the brunette in question turned back to the petite maiden before him. "Only on Tuesdays, milady." He winked playfully before performing a gentleman's bow—earning a small giggle from the pretty lady.

"You best be careful, you are quite reckless." She warned, bright clear gem eyes sparkling with mirth.

Deep hazel eyes danced with mischief as he tipped his hat. "Ah but if there's a—"

"Damn you boy!" The same man from before scrambled to his feet, face red in indignation. He redrew his sword and lunged hoping the boy's lack of attention would be the perfect distraction.

The hopefully soon-to-be musketeer would have none of that.

"_Rude_!" He twirled his blade with the flick of his wrist, not only disarming the foolish man but causing him to plummet once more to the ground. "Can you not see we are trying to have a heartwarming heart-to-heart conversation!?" The brunette spat, a tick of anger forming on top of his forehead.

The young lady giggled before shaking her head. "See? Quite reckless indeed my good sir."

"Ah but I do believe I am more of a hopeless romantic~" He happily turned back around, grinning widely at the smile presented to him. "And if someone as beautiful as you can smile and laugh at my recklessness then by all means I will continue to play the fool—so long it is _only_ you of course."

Her smile grew. "Quite smooth as well it seems." She stared at him for a moment before glancing off to the three musketeers finishing their mishaps. "You seemed to have gotten Sir Kaiser, Sir Phoenix, and Sir Cook back into battle when they have sworn not too."

Green eyes locked with brown.

"I cannot tell whether I should _commend_ you or _pity_ you for your brash actions sir..?"

"Judai. Yuki Judai…milady..?" The young man called Judai slightly frowned at first but bowed once more, eyes watching as the young maiden did a tiny courtesy in return.

"Johanna Andersen, but you may call me Johan, Sir Yuki Judai." She replied back before giggling at the wolfish smile thrown her way.

"Johan…" Judai tried out, liking the sound of both her name and the sound of his name coming from her lips. "Perhaps then you coul—"

"Ahhhhhhh!" The man from before was once again back on his feet and now very much desperate to retain his so-called honor. He jumped, vaulting to the occupied brunette who this time was not aware of the man until…

"Behind you!" She cried out in alarm, hand reaching out for him…

* * *

There stood the tall blunette; once renowned as one of the best musketeers of his time. He huffed in annoyance as he watched his enemy fall with only minor effort on his part. _'How dull.'_

It seemed France was in need of better men if they could fall so easily from a drunk man such as himself.

Marufuji _Kaiser_, still standing before his fallen foes now in mild boredom, frowned to himself as he sheathed his blade. "Hm, it has been too long." He muttered as he heard cheers from above the rafts.

Edo Phoenix joined him soon after, tucking his own sword away as he too basked in the sudden glory. "My, my does France certainly love us today all of a sudden." The silver strands of his hair were neatly tucked back as he turned his eyes down to fixing his trademark tie.

"Hmph. That darn kid nearly got us killed," the third party uttered before joining them in the center—dropping the now disposed man who tried stabbing him from behind to the ground. His one eye gleamed in self-satisfaction for a job well done as he rotated his shoulders in a lazy shrug, "but I got to admit it feels good to be the center of attention again." Jim Crocodile Cook finished, waving and grinning at the people above them in self-indulgence.

"ENOUGH!" The three retired musketeers turned to the fourth fighter of their little make-shift team and watched as the young man—they were all "scheduled" to kill off earlier—make quick work of the last enemy.

Judai was growing tired of getting interrupted with his small chat with the fair Johan.

_Honestly_.

It was the first time he talked to one of the fairer sex since his traveling from home (his mother and his dear horse not counting) yet all he got since arriving to Paris was either brawls or you guessed it _more_ brawls.

Can't a guy _ever_ get a break?

"Forgive me for his _stupidity_." Judai teased once he knew for sure (this time) the man was not going to attack him again.

Johan smiled. "Welcome to Paris, you are quite obviously new in town."

"How would you know that?" He asked, lowering his blade as he smiled.

Blue hair swayed as she leaned forward a tad. "You taking out forty of Amon's men is hardly a feat anyone from Paris would do." Johan claimed, eyeing him.

Judai shrugged before flicking his sword to the side. "Well if he had just apologized to my dear horse…" he winked at her again, "then I wouldn't have had the need to fight his lackeys and all." He grinned as he flicked his finger to his said stallion—the horse neighing in response from a few feet away. "Yubel is quite sensitive you see and there was no way I'd let that barbarian get away without giving a well felt apology to her." He reasoned with a straight face.

Johan laughed followed by Judai as the musketeers watched them from their spot.

"What do you think?" Edo asked, leaning on one hip as he flipped a strand of silver hair behind his shoulder. Now finished with messing with his tie, he turned his attention toward the silent blunette with an amused glint in his baby blue eyes.

Kaiser narrowed his dark blue ones as he crossed his arms. "Foolish, impatient, reckless and not to mention too _noble_ for my taste." He nearly spat with an ounce of irritation as he scowled at the brunette a few yards away.

Jim merely nodded before tipping back his hat—whistling as he eyed the way Judai wiggled his eyebrows at the young lady who merely rolled her eyes heavenwards. "Sounds just like _us_ when we were lads like him _and_ quite the lady's man as well." He grinned from ear-to-ear as he jabbed his shoulder against the blunette in jest. "Ain't that right baby gal?" He teased to his dear blade as he kissed the tip. _Karen_, his beloved sword, gleamed in response as he finally sheathed his precious girl with a gentle twirl. "She's tellin' me it reminds us of a certain moody blunette, ain't that right mate?" Jim eyed the silver-head as he tucked his hand against his hip with a shameless laugh.

"Reminds me of you and Lady Fubuki, Ryo." Edo commented in agreement with Jim as he observed the two.

Kaiser glared at the two beside him (a flash of dark almond eyes and chestnut luscious hair with that addicting scent of her flesh momentarily consuming his senses) before sighing wearily in attempt to shatter her image from his mind. "No matter, you know his _Eminence_ will not be pleased with this development…" _Ryo_ sounded tired with a hint of something else as his two companions eyed him with soft looks.

The tall Aussie wrinkled his nose. "You mean that snobbish Saiou?" Jim laughed now directing the conversation to _safer_ _waters_. "So long as the young Prince Jun and Princess Asuka still favors us I think we'll be fine." He sounded convinced no doubt believing in the young royal couple with at most confidence.

"Didn't that young boy say he was the son of Valon?" Edo added as he pondered the idea over. "He was a great musketeer during his time…perhaps his name still precedes him?"

Kaiser hummed. "Yes but for how long?"

The question hung in the air as they finally walked forward to the young pair—all eyes on the rambunctious Yuki Judai.

Johan, noticing their approach, turned back to Judai with a final smile. "Do be careful from now on Sir Yuk—."

"_Judai_." The brunette cut her off with a flirtatious smile. "_Sir Yuki_ makes me sound like my father." He added as he tilted his head to the side and winked at her.

Green eyes twinkled as she nodded with her smile—a smile Judai was growing to love each time she graced him with it.

"Be careful…_Judai_." She warned softly, noticing the way the brunette's eyes flashed a warm gold before fading back to brown. "His Eminence Saiou is not one to be taken lightly or Amon; his infamous best soldier either."

Judai took hold of her hand, surprising the blunette. "You need not worry for my safety milady," he leaned down and gently kissed her hand—smiling at her slowly red cheeks. "But it does warm my heart to know you care." He chuckled lightly as he pulled back—hand still holding hers.

"Very reckless…_and_ cocky." Johan retorted but laughed as Judai merely twirled his hat and gave her a bow.

"Ah~ but only on _Tuesdays_~!" He restated, completely loving her smiles and her cute laughter.

The two gazed at one another—a steady feeling growing inside them as the three older men finally approached.

_Seems like the hopefully soon-to-be musketeer still had a long way to go in proving his worth._

**FIN**


	6. Six Fears

**A/n:** _Hello dears! Here's another weekly update! Oh I am on a roll! ;D As you can tell I just love doing drabbles of these two! (laughs) I know, I know I am horrible I shouldn't do them (and focus on my main ones) but ahhhh it's so hard not to write Judai and Johan in cute and angsty shorts! teehee!_

_This is an oddball one. I wrote this concept based on a Brazilian Novela (soap opera fyi) that I watched that talked about human trafficking...yeah this was born from that idea. Lil heads up, Judai will act a bit er...Haou-ish? But he's not? (shrugs and laughs) I'll leave that to you guys to decide whether it is him or the other and whatnot~!_

_Do enjoy lovelies! :3_

* * *

It was cold.

The darkness almost seemed to seep through and engulf anything in it's cold, heartless, unforgiving, and lonely clutches.

He couldn't breathe.

Wild clear pupils dilated as harsh breathing and panic trashing could be heard.

What was that noise? What was that shadow running across the walls? Who was there?!

"It's okay kitten you're safe…shhh shhhh." A wicked voice penetrated the darkness. The sound so familiar…so sinister it raised the back of his hair and goosebumps to run down his arms.

No, he wasn't safe here.

"Let…me go." Was the first words uttered after hours—hours of hoarse screaming of wanting out…of help.

His voice was weak, tired, and weary as he stared at the eyes of his captor.

Giese grinned sultry. "Now now kitten, you know I can't do that." He crouched down to the shivering form huddled against the floor—shrinking even further when the man tried reaching out to catch a few wild strands of crisp blue hair.

He flinched back and tried flattening himself against the walls—clear gem cut eyes glaring and watching for the man's every movement.

The man nicknamed "Trapper" tsked. "Kitten. You're making this harder than it needs to be. The boss won't like this." He tried carefully—slowly, trying to coax the young man out from his corner like one would do to a frightened animal.

Too bad the blunette knew better.

"N-no." He knew defying wouldn't be good—he heard the wails and painful cries of others from his little imprisoned room. He didn't know what lay out there behind that door and as much as he wanted to flee and escape…

The thought of what laid ahead…the horrendous horrors awaiting him…

Reality slammed into him the moment the once fake smile slowly slithered away and was replaced with a darker one—sadistic and retching with cruelty.

"Alrighty kitty we'll do it your way~" The red-head gladly grasped onto the blunette's arm, yanking him roughly off the floor and on wobbly legs.

The boy relented. He pushed back and tried releasing his arm from the iron clad hold.

SMACK

His head went flying to the right—his balance nearly tipping over if it wasn't for the too tight grip of his arm. He gasped, pupils dilated once more as a sheet of fear entered his being.

Still unbalanced, he felt the man move—taking him with him. The fight leaving him for the moment, all the blunette could do not to fall over was to follow—legs uncoordinated and shaky as his kidnapper ripped the door open with a loud BAM.

What laid outside that door?

He was about to find out.

* * *

"Sorry for the wait boss. This kitten here was hissing a storm." Giese exclaimed before finally releasing the scattered-brained boy.

The blunette fell before the room, eyes flicking back and forth for any purchase of escape—any chance to make a run for it.

"Closer." Was the only command uttered from a silent figure.

Clear jade eyes paused for the slightest before finally absorbing the surroundings before him.

There were people waiting before him. A few standing off to the side—bodyguards by the similar black uniform—and one seated in a throne of sorts.

Blue hair swayed as the young man braved a glance to the young man seated stoically before him.

Cold.

Dark.

Green eyes narrowed in concentration.

Gold.

His eyes were gold.

"Com'ere kitty, up you go." Giese spoke from behind about to reach down to grab him by the arm again—his left aching and leaving a nasty bruise just by the small movement it took to wince away from the approaching man.

"Stop." A foot appeared before his vision, solid black boot with golden rims around the sides.

How did he step down from his chair so silently?

Suddenly a tan cold hand latched under his chin—forcing him back to the freezing gaze of topaz.

The two stared at one another, his heart beating wildly as he watched those cold orbs take him in—a predator eyeing his prey.

"Where did you attain those bruises…" That clip voice ushered—a silent demanding tone in its depth.

Moments passed before the hands holding his chin clenched slightly.

Green eyes blinked before realizing he was asking about the one against his cheek—the one he felt was slowly turning a dark purple by the reflection in those almost void eyes.

He gulped in reflex and lapped his chapped lips wet with his tongue. Those eyes silently followed his small movement with such intensity it caused the blunette to pause in surprise.

Without uttering a word, green eyes flickered to the man behind him—wrapping his good arm around the other as he subconsciously remembered the other forming bruise on his left arm.

"Punish him." Was all the young man before him uttered, eyes glowing eerily as a stab of fear immobilized his crouched body.

He knew what those words meant.

He may not have been there long enough but he remembered those words being the final words before the screams of the others in other unmarked rooms began…

The terror in them.

The sorrow and begging for mercy.

And now…for not responding…ironically out of fear…

Johan Andersen was to be punished.

Green eyes widened as a slew of emotions pulled in his chest.

Anger. Fear. Desperation. Sadness. Hopelessness. Anxiety. Terror.

Hatred.

He could feel the pools of hatred swell in him as he narrowed his eyes in silent retaliation.

Why was he taken? How could this have happened? Why…

Those cold menacing orbs flashed with an unknown gaze before snapping harshly to the man behind him.

"Now."

The ring of finality could be heard in his word as the dark young man retracted his hold from the blunette—dark brown hair with strange unruly orange swayed as he stepped back.

Johan waited in bated breath, watching as those heavily -armed- black suited men approached him. Green eyes glossed over in primal fear as he tried—glancing briefly to and fro—for a way out.

Just as the men neared him, he quickly closed his eyes. He was not going to give them the satisfaction of his screams. Yes he would be dignified for as long as he could hold in the pain.

Johan lifted his head—eyes glaring harshly at the now seated brunette. Those eyes watched him intensely in return, that same unnamed flicker in their depth.

The men drew out their arms from behind them, reaching out. The blunette's breathing increased as he bit his lower lip and clenched his fists tightly.

"H-hey! Let me go! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" That sickening voice broke out in alarm. Rough hands pushed and tugged roughly at the defiant figure fighting them off.

Johan blinked in surprise as he whipped his head behind his shoulder—speechless as he watched the scene before him.

"What the fuck?! Let me GO!" Giese pushed one man back but stumbled as two more latched on roughly to his side—restraining him. He lashed out with his large fists, trying to make a run for it. "What the hell are you doi—"

"You were not instructed to harm what is mine." The cold voice returned.

Johan paused before turning back to the one who spoken next. Emerald eyes widened as calculating topaz captured his gaze. They flickered to the side of his left cheek before a silent dash of darkness swirled in their depth.

Rage.

The blunette blinked back in surprise once more. Was it the trick of the light? He could of sworn he saw…

"LET ME GO! DAMMIT YOU FUCKER! I'VE BEEN A PART OF THIS SHIT SINCE—"

"Then you were well aware of the punishment for damaging what belongs to my family." The young man interjected in a bored tone, leaning back and resting his chin with his propped up arm.

What?

Giese cursed profanities as he was half-dragged, half-pulled back behind the double doors he was forced into.

Johan parted his lips as the wails of shouts faded slowly in the background.

The silence stretching as the two sole occupants gazed steadily at one another. One out of trepidation and the other in silent observation.

Biting his lower lip softly this time, Johan quietly uttered the first thing that came to mind.

"Why?"

Silence.

Green eyes blinked softly as an unruly head tilted slightly to the side—an almost blank expression staring intently.

"You are mine." Was all was uttered in a tone of absolute truth.

Johan narrowed his eyes.

"I don't belong to anyone."

The first glimpse of a smile—more of a smirk—appeared on the young man's face. "Until now."

There was an unspoken secret in those words.

And Johan was determined to find out…

_If he could make it out of this alive._

**FIN**


	7. Seven Colors

**A/n:**_ Hello my dears how ya been? ;D Wah I almost forgot to update! I guess I'm too excited about Otakon! (laughs) I am literally counting the days until I get to unleash all glorious havoc there oh and of course buy tons of doujinshi preferably Spiritshipping~! x3 But yesh enough about silly me I hope you like this one!_

_This is a mix of two games I played awhile back (one a few years ago and the second one recently) and I wanted to kinda in a weird way combine the ideas together. Er, yeah I have no idea what I was doing I just went with my feels (sniffs) the angst is strong in this one! lol_

_The games if you wanted to know are Mirror's Edge and The Last of Us...yeah just some cute fluff with a bit of angst for flavor~! I might do something like this again tehehe _

_Enjoy! =D_

* * *

Judai frowned as he stumbled across another rock. Ugh he wasn't even focusing on where he stepped! He tugged harshly on his bangs as he side-glanced the unusually silent blunette. Johan wasn't talking today again. He sighed wearily as they trudged forward. They had to meet with the others at the designated checkpoint and decided to walk on foot for the time being.

Johan followed slowly behind as he gazed to his side, scattered thoughts racing as he allowed the numbness to seep in. He was troubling Judai he knew. But he couldn't help it...it hurt to think too much about..._before_.

Green eyes winced before clouding over.

No he will not think of it now.

The two walked as the building appeared overhead. Judai grinned before turning around, wanting to try again. "Ne Johan once we head in let's get something to eat okay?"

Johan blinked before turning to Judai, noting the strained smile his way. "Ah...yes I would like that." He tried smiling and knew it wasn't what Judai wanted but was all he could do for now.

Judai nodded, thankful regardless if it wasn't entirely a happy smile. "Alright let's go..." He turned around but stopped as he noticed something in the distance. "Ah. Johan look!" He turned around and tugged Johan's hand, leading to the other side of the street.

The blunette blinked as he tried keeping up. What was so exciting to make Judai jump like that? Johan furrowed his eyebrows as he tried making out what exactly it was Judai was trying to take him to.

They stopped as Judai pointed over the fence they paused at. "Look! You gotta see this!" He grinned coaxing Johan to look.

Johan blinked at him before turning his head and peering through the fence. What was so... Johan blinked again as he leaned further almost touching the fence as he focused on the sight before him.

It was slightly raining and the people around them were covered head to toe with raincoats and or umbrellas. They stood out with their runner's get up as the two stared up over the fence at the view before them.

The sun was slowly setting and with it the clouds departing as the wind blew with the rain. But before them in the distance was the beginning of a rainbow as it arced across the sky, piercing the clouds and rain with its glowing shimmer.

Johan stared in awe as he placed his hands up against the fence, wishing to see it up close. Judai smiled softly as he leaned one shoulder against the metal post beside them-eyeing the way Johan's eyes glowed in amazement.

"It's so pretty." Johan muttered softly. He felt his heart beat rapidly as the colors slowly came into view as the rain slowly came to a halt.

"Mm." Judai hummed in agreement as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well they always say a rainbow comes after every storm...no matter how bad it is." He stared directly at the back of Johan's head. "No matter what there will always be a rainbow...it's supposed to symbolize the strength of coming through whatever turmoil life throws at us..."

"Ah, the promise of a brighter day." Johan finished off as he smiled softly at the sight. There was a moment of silence before Johan drew back, one hand on the fence as he turned to glance at the silent brunette. He smiled again, bigger this time, as he tilted his head to the side. "But you can't deny the view either...ne?" He joked softly.

Judai grinned as he nodded, his hands out of his pockets as he closed in. "Ah, I much prefer the view in front of me rather than some spectacle in the sky." He teased lightly.

Johan huffed. "Oh of course you would." He smiled again as he felt Judai take hold of his free hand. The squeeze he received a testament of how much care and worry he felt through Judai.

"Ah...well that rainbow in the sky can't be reached let alone held." Judai smiled softly as he kissed the back of Johan's hand. "I'd much rather have this rainbow right here and hope to keep it to myself...this one brightens up my hope for a better life."

"..." Johan flushed before tsking. "Oh you~" He started but chuckled before leaning in and placing his head on Judai's shoulder. "Then you better keep it safe..." He buried his face as he latched on to Judai's frame.

"I plan to." He held him close, eyes closed as Judai embraced Johan's quivering form. "I promise." He eyed the sky for a moment as he sighed softly. "Yeah...I can't deny the view either..." He smiled. "Nor you for that matter." Judai whispered as he laid a soft kiss against blue locks.

Johan giggled softly against Judai's shoulder as he snuggled closer. "We should go meet up with the others." He pointed out but made no move to retreat out of the warmth.

Judai snorted. "When have we ever been on time?" He racked his arms up and down Johan's back as he took in Johan's scent. "They can wait I much like the view right now."

"Uh-huh sure you are." Johan remarked back but made no move and instead smiled softly as he closed his eyes. "...We'll...get him...won't we?"

Judai paused as a inhuman growl reached his ears, realizing it was his he stopped. "A-ah...I won't be lying if I said we wouldn't...I'd rather take him on myself..." He felt Johan shift but stopped him as he continued. "I don't want...I have to be the one...he will pay with my own hands..."

Johan pursed his lips tightly before nodding, silently thinking that no matter what he'll make sure to keep Judai in check if anything were to happen. "T-thank you...Judai...you don't have to-"

"Of course I do!" Judai grunted before sighing-furrowing his head on the nape of Johan's neck. "If I don't...I won't be able to face you properly..."

"Judai...that's not..."

"I know...but it's the only thing I can do to make it up to you." Judai grinned softly as he pulled back and held Johan's face. "We'll get him together okay? Don't think I'll cut you out of it...I just...when it comes to the final run...let me end him okay?" His eyes hard but gentle as he caressed Johan's face.

Johan smiled faintly as he leaned up and kissed Judai, surprising the brunette. "Ah make sure to let me have a go at him a bit?" He smirked as he watched Judai's face turn to a happy expression. "I have a few scores to settle with him.

"You bet Johan." Judai nodded before leaning and kissing him, feeling the rush as he felt Johan respond.

He was glad so glad his rainbow was back.

_Amon would pay...that Judai was absolutely sure of._

**FIN**


	8. Eight Centuries

**A/n:** _Whoops! I literally forgot about FFnet! (laughs) I am still too hyped up about Otakon! I hope everyone that went had a great time?! :D It was tons of fun~! I actually didn't know today was Monday...yeah silly me! lol_

_This one is a parody of the movie Dark Shadows (the one with Johnny Depp) and it had me wanting to SS it so badly that of course I did! ;D It's slightly one-sided Soulshipping (actually it's really one-sided Evilshipping since it's about Haou) and past Spiritshipping along with some details on the side (shrugs) the plot of the movie made it convenient to finally write something like this...I might do something similar like this but in my own way of course tehehe._

_On that note, 'Haou' makes another appearance so it's up to you lovely readers whether it's 'Judai' or 'Haou' or something like that (chuckles). Also, if you see the name 'Heru' on here, and in any of my future fics, that is my version of saying 'Jehu'. I don't particularly like the name Jehu...it has no actual meaning besides starting with a 'J' like Judai and Johan. Heru on the other hand (as I looked up) is the nickname Japanese sites/art/writings/etc give to "Yubel Johan/Yuhan/etc". It's literally the sounding word for "Hell" (aka Hell Johan) but it's prefered to call him "Heru" (just like 'Kira' in Death Note where it's the word 'Killer' but Light calls himself 'Kira' instead)_

_I hope I didn't confuse anyone? x3 I just really don't like the name the fandom gave that psycho cutie~... so I'm going with how the Japanese fans call him since I'm using Japanese names (not dubbed hence why I think 'Jehu' is really a 'dub' name from the English fans ne?) Anyhoo, enough of this rambling!_

_I hope you enjoy! And stay tuned for next week! ;3 Something interesting will happen tehehehe..._

* * *

Dark orbs glowed in the night, a once tan hand slowly tracing the dark patterns engraved in the dark oak wood mantel above the fireplace.

"I have been trapped in that forsaken box for over eight centuries…"

A dark grim look crossed clouded eyes.

"And yet you continue to expect me to turn to you with forgiveness and a pledge of my undying love?" A sadden laughter broke into the night, shattering the pregnant silence.

Two mismatched colored eyes glazed in a ting of self-satisfaction before a sultry smile manifested against ruby red lips. "But my dear _Haou_~" Hands grasping lean shoulders as a firm body pressed against the seemingly "young" man's back. "What fun would it be if I hadn't punished you for betraying my heart my love?"

The man titled 'Haou' growled darkly to himself, eyes lowered to the sight of arms encircling him from behind. With a twisted frown, he swiftly parted from those greedy appendages as if they were riddled with disease.

"You never cease to amaze me," Knowing the witch behind him was indeed smirking at his words, Haou could only chuckle darkly. "nor of your diminish intelligence."

An inhuman growl echoed behind him.

_Good_.

He was not here to please her.

"I will ask you this once more -_witch_-." He lulled his head to the side, eyeing the glowing embers before him. "Reverse my curse so I may become human."

Silence.

Dark orange and green colored eyes flashed with unexpected rage.

"Why. Why…WHY!"

A vase beside him shattered; the fire growing wild as a foreboding shadow fell before him.

Haou merely squinted his eyes in irritation.

"I will not repeat myself." He warned his voice on edge. Once tan hands, now deathly pale, clenched tightly against the wooden carving.

The dark wrath in his cold heart froze the witch from advancing further.

He slowly turned to face the wretched creature, once hazel eyes now a frozen topaz blaze of silent anger in their depth.

Yubel could only laugh at the sheer idiocy of everything.

To think entrapping this once human _fool_ in that cursed coffin for eight hundred years could change him—to make him realize his love for her.

_No_.

All it did was change his ways of wanting to _end_ her—festering his hatred instead of loving her.

Haou may believe he was cursed to walk forever in the night as a _vampire_…

But it was _she_ who was cursed for loving one who would not _return_ it…

She narrowed her eyes in disdain.

"Why should I?" She taunted instead, grinning happily at the daggers sent her way through hooded eyes. Yubel would have continued with her mockery if she hadn't noticed the flicker of his eyes no longer on her person.

Oh.

_Yes_.

How could she have _forgotten_…

The dark rage in her frozen form suddenly blazed with green envy.

"Oh _yes_! You wish to become human for that wretched _BOY_!" She spat venomously as she turned her head over her shoulder to glance at the boy in question.

Pale smooth skin soft as a newborn babe, bright tresses of teal hair smartly framing a well-rounded face, flushed cheeks and a dainty nose, shimmering emerald eyes hidden beneath teal feather eyelashes, slim fitting body clad in only a midnight gown and tucked safely under sheets of silk, and soft rosy lips parted in sleep as two pairs of eyes (one of jealous rage and the other in silent yearning) watched the slow even rise and fall of the boy's chest.

"…Yes." Within a blink of an eye, Haou leaned beside the human's bedside. He gingerly brushed a strand of blue hair from closed eyes, golden orbs dimming to a faint brown for a split second before a wicked hand grasped his outstretched arm.

"The woman you loved from over eight centuries ago is long since **dead**." Words filled with malice and a small tang of victory.

Haou glared with a detached air of indifference.

At least on the surface.

* * *

_"I hope for one day to make you my wife…if…you will have me?" A young flushed man asked surprisingly timidly one cool autumn day._

_Clear green eyes blinked in surprise. "I-I…" Pale cheeks flushed darkly as a hand suddenly grasped smaller shoulders._

_"I meant it! I…" Brown eyes looked away for a split second before returning back to the young woman before them. "I…I've always…"_

_The blunette smiled softly._

_"Then you best procure a ring if you are to be my husband." She whispered softly, eyes sparkling with mirth as the male before her blinked in surprise._

_A full blown smile grew as the young prince wrapped his arms excitedly around her. Laughter broke through the air like chimes of Christmas bells as arms wrapped around lovingly through mounds of dark unruly hair._

_"I love you." He whispered to her ear, the words finally out and free as his human heart soared at the loving look glanced his way._

_Her smile recaptured his heart as lips parted in response._

_"And I love you…Judah."_

_The two leaned closer, eyes slowly drifting shut as lips finally met one another for the first time. They basked in each other's arms, happiness spilling forth as they drew closer with lips still firmly pressed together._

_Their joining brimming with the knowledge of a bright future as one._

_Behind large glass doors a pair of duo-colored eyes watched them from afar with unbridled wrath._

* * *

"You had her _killed_…and in a twist of fate from God she was reborn…**male**." Haou spoke matter-a-fact-ly, ignoring the glazed look thrown his way. He pealed back her hold, returning his distant gaze to the sleeping figure before him. "_Johanna_…" He whispered her name softly, the small wisps of phantom warmth touching the edge of his non-beating heart.

The memory of her smile—no the sight of _his_ smile now enough to subdue the vile demon inside him.

Yubel scoffed at the name, recoiling back as if burned. "Will you scorn me for that misfortune as well? It seems that even your _God_ knew you and _she_ were not meant to be." She flicked back light colored hair, grinning to herself.

Haou nearly unleashed the urge to _strangle_ her.

Yet he refrained from doing so…after all…

He had already **tried** and to no avail—she was still **breathing**.

Wretched _**witch**_.

"And yet you as well are aware that I can never love you the way you _wish_ me to." The dark brunette stilled, eyes watching as the cursed witch growled menacingly.

"You _promised_ me you would forever love me!" She yelled, not caring how loud or unpolished she was in her declaration.

Haou chuckled humorlessly.

With confident grace, the once human Yuki Judah leaned down and softly kissed the crown of his reincarnated lover.

"And I did indeed _keep_ that promise…"

The dark pools of hazel broke through the surface of golden eyes as he sighed softly in the warmth radiating from the human before him.

"You, however, _twisted_ my words and believed that I would forever love you and you _**alone**_…" A dark cruel look flashed before yellow eyes. "I never made such a promise…I knew of what you were and accepted you when no other human would…That however did not mean I could not be allowed to fall _in_…"

Haou shook his head in self-disgust.

"Perhaps I was too foolish of a _child_ back then to trust a _**witch**_…"

Yubel jolted back further.

"You mean to tell me that the love you promised me was merely said out of **pity**?!" She gritted her teeth, hands forming into fists.

A darker smile appeared across Haou's face.

"If I were to confirm that statement would you finally leave my sight?" He asked instead, curling his hand against the sleeping boy's cheek.

The sound of breaking glass from behind him was his only answer.

"H…a…o…u…" She warned him only, hair rising and turning a shade of purple as a red orb appeared above her forehead.

The Dark Prince merely glowered in disinterest.

"If you are not here to give me back my humanity then be gone." He said silently, his gaze never leaving his human's face. "I will find another way to revert back to my old self."

Yubel laughed.

"So you can be with this _pathetic_ boy? Merely because he has the face and name of your past -_love_-." She gleamed in joy at the silent pain seen in Haou's—no _Judah's_ eyes.

"No matter how many years pass you are still the naive child I have always loved."

Haou remained still as his words echoed the night.

"Ah but Yubel you have forgotten one _thing_…" Lips pulled into a small smile, the sounds of his future lover's waking stirring a pleasant feeling deep inside his once thought dead being.

"_**Witches cannot love**_."

* * *

"Good morning Johan, I do hope you had a pleasant sleep." Haou commented during breakfast, poking through the rice and fish with disinterest.

Human food could no longer sustain him it seems.

Johan Heru Andersen yawned softly, humming softly as he brushed back a lock of blue hair. "Y-yes. I feel well relaxed…" Green eyes flashed with a tang of amber as a sudden thought passed through his mind. "Did you happen to see a strange woman by any chance?"

Haou paused in his toying to swiftly glance up in alarm. "What _woman_?" He stilled, eyes staring intensely.

The haze fading quickly, Johan shook his head in slight confusion. "O-oh nothing…I had this strange dream of…" Eyebrows furrowed in slight dismay.

"_Of_?" Haou edged closer, a sinister look crossing his eyes as the thought of that witch. _'__If she has done any ill will towards you…'_

By darkness he would have to find a way to end her soon.

Johan laughed softly, shaking his head as he dismissed it. "No, no, it's just I had this weird dream of a woman asking for my help…" He sighed softly as he locked eyes with the brunette. "Silly of me ne?" He laughed again to himself.

The sound of Christmas bells…

Haou closed his eyes and basked in the warmth he felt.

"No. You indeed are not '_silly_' Johan." The smallest of smiles appeared on his lips. "I find you to be far more _precious_ than that."

Pale cheeks turned a shade of red darker as the blunette smiled softly. "Once again with such flattery." Green eyes flashed as he pouted. "I do hope you mean well with them."

Haou chuckled lightly as he lowered his gaze and grasped Johan's hand. "Believe me, I tend to do far more with those words if you allowed me the chance to."

Johan paused as he felt that familiar tug once more. He squeezed the dark man's hand, not flinching from the coldness as he smiled more brightly.

"Then I _expect_ a bouquet of flowers and chocolate from my soon-to-be _suitor_." He teased, heart beating faster at the intense gaze.

"Do expect them to be at your door every evening from today onward." Haou responded lightly as he kissed Johan's hand.

Johan remained speechless, emerald eyes blinking yet flashing with happiness.

The two stared at one another in wonder…

"I would like that very much…_Judai_."

Haou smiled.

This time he would make sure no one interfered with this second chance…

As the newly 'born' Judai 'Haou' Yuki of this century, he swore it if it was the last thing he did.

_Their future now brimmed with their foreseeable happiness._

**FIN**


	9. Nine Lies

**A/n: **_Hello my lovelies! How are things? (grins) No I didn't forget (okay sorta but I knew that it was Monday at least! Teheheh) I just wanted to post it later to be evil (cracks a laugh) Sorry sorry, I'm such a tease! ;D_

_Anyhoo, I'll happily say that I have been hard at work (irl and fic-purposes) and am very very excited to release a tiny portion of a very soon to be updated fic of mine. 8D This is the beginning of said chapter and I do hope you enjoy the slice of silly Spiritshipping that I just love to provide for ya'll tehehe~!_

_Anyone remember Forbidden Bonds? Yeah, it's been forever hasn't it? Welp, I just wanted to be evil and leave ya'll a lil taste~! ;3 Enjoy yes? Probably want to refresh your noggins since it's been a long time (sweatdrops) I know I had to! lol_

_Ahhhh (le sigh) and here I thought of leaving you all a nice TH preview at first...but I think that'd be completely cruel of me to do so ne? (smirks and runs off) LOVE YOU ALL!_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**[Excerpt of latest Forbidden Bonds]**_

_**Chapter Cinco****: Utter Chaos and Confusion…**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

'…_He lied? What the bloody hell does that mean?!' _Blue hair strands swayed back and forth in frustration as a hand came up and tried soothing the temple of its pale head; eyes squeezed shut in concentration.

"_I _**lied**_."_

Johan sighed. "You lied…" Rose lips mouthed softly as bright green eyes slowly fluttered open. Currently, the blunet was slumped over his large sofa, staring blankly at his entertainment center up front; his mind far too occupied with today's discovery. _'Why did you suddenly say that out of the blue?' _He asked himself, like as if he could come up with the answer.

"—_because I don't like seeing my sensei sad."_

Green eyes winced as Johan clutched the front of his shirt where he knew—and frightfully heard—his heart beat furiously in response to those phantom words. "What do you mean Yuki Judai?" He asked out loud softly, confused with himself.

Shouldn't he feel good that a student didn't blindly despise him now? Of course there was also the question of _how much_ said student had bluntly confessed of liking said teacher. But, in the end, shouldn't Johan feel _relieved_?

Johan frowned. _'No. All I feel is confused and ticked that this entire month he and I have been up each other's throats to only have him brush it aside as his way of "showing" me he liked me…unbelievable.'_ Green eyes rolled themselves. "He's such a kid." Johan softly laughed, feeling some of the tension rolling off him. "It must be how kids show their affections toward one another." He whispered, tilting his head back in thought.

"_You shouldn't be crying!"_

"Like bullying the one you have a crush on…or something like that." Johan reasoned, wincing inwardly to himself.

_"Awwwwww~! Crybaby! Crybaby!"_

"Maybe…that's why…"

_"Maybe next time you'll learn your place ne?"_

Clutching tightly on his shirt, Johan squinted his eyes as he stretched his body horizontally on the sofa, his other hand covering his face.

"_Rainbow freak."_

Johan silently gasped as he clenched his eyes shut, trying to force the memories out.

_"Besides..." Judai smiled darkly as he glared toward Johan coldly. "You're _nothing_ but a fucking crybaby. _**You freak**_."_

Without meaning to, tears descended down his cheeks, faint sobbing following soon after.

"_I thought you said _my type_ wasn't _your type_…" Johan trailed off, joking around._

_**Haou**__ merely _smiled_ in response._

"_I _**lied**_."_

* * *

He wasn't going to lie. Even though he's been pretty much doing just that the entire day...and most of his life but…

_Damn_ his sensei had a cute blush when he's embarrassed.

_Especially_, after what he told him at the end of lunch.

Judai grinned mischievously to himself as he bounded up the stairs of his silent home to his room, not caring if he made too much noise with the way his boots thumped loudly on the steps.

What's the point of keeping it down? No one cared since no one was ever here…

Snorting at his distracting thoughts, the brunet finally reached his room, pushed the door open, and closed it shut. The room was simple. A single bed, drawer, desk, closet, lamp, TV, carpet, and dirty clothes littering the room was the same sight that greeted him as he maneuvered his way toward his unkempt bed. Plopping down it with a laidback sigh, he cocked his head to stare at his small desk and idly traced the pattern of his lava lamp as another sigh left his chapped lips.

He hated his life.

Golden eyes slowly turned fierce as he directed them to the ceiling above, mindlessly clenching and unclenching his fists before forcefully tucking them behind his head. _'Now why do I still feel irritated? I should be fucking excited.'_ But try as he might, the same—albeit less—feeling from before continued to pull heavily in his chest. "Stupid sensei." He muttered as he flicked his eyes toward his shrouded window, too lazy to get up and pull back the curtains.

Well, if he were to speak the truth—which he was sure it was this stupid feeling in his gut—it's that he felt _content_ with today's event.

Maybe _happy_ even...

Eyes widened at that train of thought. _'No, fuckin' way am I _happy _about it!'_ He furiously objected, his face scrunched up in frustration. "There's no freakin' way." He repeated softly as his glare turned dark, pushing the subject out of his head. "I need a drink." With that said, he quickly hopped out of his bed and left his room.

Moments later, Judai crushed the beer can in his hand and dunked it in his kitchen's trash can, finding a small sense of satisfaction when he saw it sink in. _'Now what do I do?'_ He asked himself, feeling the lightheadedness of the beer taking the nagging thoughts that wanted out in his mind away to someplace he could deal with later. A lazy smile rolled over his lips as he sauntered his way to the living room, jumping on his worn-down couch with remote in hand. "Let's see what I can laugh my f-ing face off to today." He muttered to himself as he flicked the TV on, surfing through channels until he founded something worth watching.

But after five minutes of channeling, he rolled his eyes and finally settled to watching a cop chasing series; sighing in boredom when the men in blue caught the usual round of criminals like always. _'Ugh…bored…bored…bored…' _He lazily thought, feeling the booze slither through his blood and into his intoxicated brain. "Maybe I should get another beer…not like pops will care." Nodding, he slowly stood up and made his way back to the fridge, finding the case of beer where he left them. Popping one open, he chugged it down easily, grinning when the bitter liquid entered his belly. He stared at the can briefly, finding the dark blue color appealing for some reason.

Oh, his sensei has nice blue hair, that's probably why.

'_Hmm, I wonder if it's soft to the touch? I bet it is…' _His grin widened as he threw the can away only to grab another, feeling that tonight would be his usual nights. Sitting by the tele, drinking his heart out until he decided it was time to crash in for the next day.

Same old, same old.

Not like anyone would tell him to stop…no one was coming home.

Judai shrugged, taking the case with him, and headed back to the sofa. Reclining back, he sipped on his golden drink as he stared unseeingly at the screen before him.

Hmm, now that he thought about it…his sensei seemed real happy when he ate that bento.

"He probably did make it for me…huh, go figures. My plan was working even before I thought it up." He cracked a laugh, the noise sounding far from joyous as he chugged down his fifth can. "Ha, and when I said I lied…he looked really f-ing embarrassed." He talked to himself, grinning from ear-to-ear as he popped another can. "If I didn't know…any better…I'd say he looked fuckin' _gorgeo—_hiccup!" He frowned confusingly as he stared down at his occupied hand, wondering why the room was slightly swaying back and forth.

Wait...did he just say his sensei was gorgeous?!

Hazy brown eyes glinted excitedly. "Ha but he fuckin' is…I mean…who wouldn't see it? *hiccup* I bet lots of…of…people must…want a piece of th-that—"

Suddenly, the brunet pulled back in horror.

What the _hell_?

Jumping quickly up to his feet, which was not a good idea concerning he drank six beers and was on his seventh…he thinks, Judai felt his head swarm momentarily until his vision cleared. And with a clear vision, his mind (semi) cleared up as well. "What the heck did I just say?" He questioned, staring at his can like as if it'll answer back for him. "Better yet, why am I even thinking about him of all people?! WTF?!" Throwing the half-empty can on the ground without a care; Judai slapped his forehead into focus. "What's wrong with me? Geez, it's like I'm a freakin' schoolgirl…yuck." Snorting in disgust, he turned off the TV. _'Maybe I should crash in early and get ready for school wouldn't want sensei to have a fit. Ugh look at me…I almost sounded excited about the thought.'_

He frowned. Where did that thought come from? Crap, he was starting to sound strange.

Let's hope by tomorrow the strangeness will go away…too bad the upcoming _hangover_ won't...

_TBC_


	10. Ten Year Gap

**A/n: **_Hi, hi lovelies! ;3 I was away all day and finally had the lowdown time to post this sucker up! Lol Life is sooooooo hectic!_

_Anyhoo, thankie dears for reading! I'm always happy to know my drabbles/oneshots are loved tehehehe~! :D I wrote this a long time ago and just never got around to posting it but now it's here. I hope it's enjoyable. :3_

_This is an AU (obviously with that crazy title I named it lol) and I just really wanted to write a Shota drabble...yeah it's one of those tehehe. Shota school style~! x3 I wonder what'll happen? Mehehe~ I threw in some ships here and there...just chibi sized and whatnot. Muwahahaha~_

_I'm sorry (not really) for the length of this drabble (coughOneShotcough) but you guys know me I can never stop writing! So get to reading! X3 __**Enjoy**__~!_

**.**..

**.**.

**.**

_**Neo-Duel Academia Elementary**_

**.**

.**.**

..**.**

"Nee, nee! I want to play with Cyber Tutu~!"

"No _I_ want to!"

"Nah-uh, it's _mine_!"

"No, it's **MINE**!"

-SMACK-

"Y-you hi-_hit_ me!"

"_NO_ I didn't!"

"SENSEI! HE _HIT_ MEEEE! WAAA~AHHHH!"

Light eyes swiftly turned to the side in not so surprise. "_Manjyome_-kun, did you hit _Sho_-kun." A soft, calm voice chided, the question forming into a knowing statement.

A small black blob of hair turned stubbornly to the other side. "_No_." Came the small rough voice of the aforementioned boy. Black eyes squinted in tiny daggers at the _snitch_ that ratted him out, watching as the small light blue-haired boy winced at the harsh glare. He gripped tightly on the small ballerina doll, refusing to relinquish it even if it meant he'd get (he gulped inwardly) _time out_.

A large creamy white hand laced through the stubborn raven-head's hair. "Manjyome-kun…" The voice started again, tone trailing off into a soft warning.

Black eyebrows furrowed together as a large pout formed on the wicked boy. "…ok. I'm…" A dark look crossed the angry boy. "I'm _sorry_ for…hitting you, Sho." He grumbled, looking away as a dark angry flush spread around his face.

The light haired boy, Marufuji Sho, smiled timidly before bobbing his head up and down, his tiny lens falling slightly to the bridge of his nose. "It's ok. I should'a a-sked instead of taking it." Silver eyes brightened happily before smiling to bright eyes watching the two. "Arigato sensei!"

The darker boy, Manjyome Jun, grumbled as he crossed his arms over his small chest with the doll still in hand, his face turning entirely red as he felt the same hand pat his head softly. "…sorry sensei." He mumbled even more as he flicked his eyes to stare at his sensei also.

A soft smile caressed their sensei's face. "No, arigato to the both of you for figuring it out by yourselves. I'm very proud of you two." Their sensei said, with a tang of relief and pride.

Manjyome and Sho flushed happily (one doing so secretly while the other grinned excitedly at the compliment). The two then ventured back to their side of the playroom, squabbling on who got to play with Cyber Tutu first. Watching them with clear gem eyes, their sensei slowly smiled as the two children went back to play. _'Always the same thing every morning, it's adorable that they are still friends despite it.' _Warmth was seen in those same eyes as the owner of them continued to watch the two. _'I hope they stay friends even after they—'_

"SENSEI!" Another voice called out, cutting into the teacher's thoughts.

An exasperated sigh left the young man's lips. _'Ah, and here I thought _he'd_ be settle today.' _Chuckling to himself, the man turned around only to gasp in surprise as a small figure jumped into his arms, small hands grasping tightly around him. "Ooh!" He let out another gasp as that same small figure burrowed deep into his midriff.

"Sensei~! You pwomised to pway with _me_! Why are you _pwaying_ with Jun and Sho instead?! No _fair_!" The tiny voice whined as dark hair obscured the child's face from the teacher's view. Hands tightened further as the small body snuggled in comfortably against the young man's waist.

Another sigh left the same man as a teasing smile graced his lips. "Now, now, you shouldn't be selfish. I'm their sensei just as I'm yours." Light eyes tinkled as a hand came to tousle the young boy's head. "Remember what I told you?" He cajoled, staring down at the boy with an expecting look.

"Hai!" The small boy shouted excitedly as his words came out muffled by having placed his face against his teacher's waist. "Never ewer be gweedy! Gotta aw-ways be nice!" The boy then lifted his head, a bright youthful (gleaming white) smile on his cheerful face. "I got it wight ne, Johan-sensei?!"

Johan Andersen laughed at the cute sight. "Yes, yes, you did! Good job Judai-kun." He smiled happily, patting the small boy's hair as said boy squirmed happily in his arms.

Dark brown-orange hair swayed as deep hazel eyes brightened happily at his sensei. "Yay! I did it!" With that said; the young Yuki Judai returned to burying his face back against his teacher's waist, loving the warm feel and slight noises his tummy made. "Sensei's tummy is funny~!" He giggled to himself, inwardly giddy at having his sensei's attention.

Green eyes nearly rolled themselves heavenward at his young student's remark. "Now, now, Judai-kun, time to let go. Playtime is almost over; don't you want to play with your friends?" Johan asked softly, sitting himself up (after falling from the sheer impact his young student's hug unleashed) as he carefully arranged himself so Judai could lie comfortably against his lap.

Judai shook his head stubbornly. "No! I don't want to pway with them! I wanna pway with Johan-sensei!" He exclaimed loudly against his sensei's tummy, refusing to let go of him.

"Judai-kun…" Johan softly, with a sigh, tried to detach his little rascal off of his waist only to have said boy tighten his hold defensively.

"No! I wanna pway, Johan-sensei!" Judai shouted again as he felt Johan's hands try to loosen his grip. _'I'm not gonna w-et go! I gotta pway with Johan-sensei!'_ Determination seeped into his heart as he latched on like a vice.

"_Judai_-kun." Johan sighed as he was faced with yet another similar problem. _'Same thing everyday.'_ With a soft chuckle, blue hair tilted back as green eyes locked with mischievous brown ones that looked his way. "Alright, alright, you win Judai-kun. I'll play with you." He said in a not-so-defeated-tone as he watched the boy's instant transformation.

"YAY!" With a large smile, Judai unlatched himself from his sensei's waist only to wrap his arms around Johan's neck, snuggling against his neck in complete unbridle joy. "Let's pway Johan-sensei! Let's pway!" He shouted happily, grinning to himself for another victory.

"Hai, hai." Johan softly agreed, patting the boy's back as Judai slowly let go of his hold and sat comfortably on his sensei's lap (he was always known to disregard anything that dealt with _personal space_ and or _distance_ when concerning his sensei). Green eyes stared down at brown as a hand came to ruffle dark hair. "Ok, Judai-kun. What do you want to play?" He asked with an already knowing guess at what the game would be.

"House! I wanna pway house!" A toothy grin grew on Judai's face as he immediately held one of Johan-sensei's hands. "I wanna pway house!" He repeated with zeal.

Johan smiled warmly. "Again?" He shook his head playfully as he saw his student nod his head vigorously. "Ok, ok. Who do I play as then?" He pointed to himself, tilting his head softly as he watched Judai's eyes widen in childish awe.

Hazel eyes tinted with joy as a pleasant smile grew on his face. "My wife!" He shouted happily, a smug look in his face as he watched his sensei's eyes narrow softly back at him.

"Again with being the wife?" Johan chuckled as he shook his head. "Why can't I ever be the husband?" He asked instead as he brushed back strands of blue hair behind his ear. _'I'm always the woman, not that I mind since this is a kid's game but still…I feel he thinks I'm a woman sometimes.' _He sighed in exasperation, getting somewhat tired of…well sighing so much.

Brown eyes glowered, as it turned slightly brighter. "Johan-sensei…" He trailed off with a nagging tone as he wiggled his little finger against his sensei's nose. "You aw-ways take care of me! That's what a wife does for her husband! So I'm the husband!" He explained like it was the easiest thing in the world. "Okaa-san says that I'm a big boy! All the big boys aw-ways sawes the pwincess in the faiwy stowies!" He said further, watching as his sensei blinked in surprise. "Cause otou-san says I'm a pwince and ewery pwince need's a pwincess and Johan-sensei is _my _wife! So that means you're _my_ pwincess too!" He declared with large innocent eyes.

"Judai-kun…" Not knowing what to say or do (nor wanting to correct the boy for calling him a _princess—where'd that come from?—_with that sweet serious look on his face), Johan (a red soft tint across his face) opted to merely blink at him as Judai mentally patted himself for a job well done.

"Can I awsk _my_ wife for a hug now?" Judai asked softly as he leaned forward to see why his sensei was so quiet. A grin spreading against his small face as he saw his "wife" sigh once more.

Johan smiled. "Of course Judai-kun." The blunet softly wrapped his arms around his "husband" as said big boy grinned before doing the same to his "wife".

A dark pleasing look passed through hazel-bright eyes before it quickly was replaced with the same childish gaze.

The blunet shook his head as he peered down at his clingy "husband", wondering why the boy was always so obsessed with wanting to make Johan his wife. _'I guess he might actually think I'm a woman after all…oh boy, how to explain…'_ But despite the misunderstanding, a different kind of smile grew on Johan's face; one Judai was fortune enough to see as he grinned back in response.

Nothing could be better than this. Being in the arms of someone you loved more than anything even fried shrimp!

"You have to say yes when I'm older Johan-sensei~!" Judai teased suddenly, his words suddenly clear and not child-like

Johan blinked. "Eh?" He paused, not sure what Judai meant. "A-ah…y-yes?" He stuttered slightly, confused as to why Judai suddenly tightened his hold, a large smile on his face. _'Did I just sign my death wish?' _Johan laughed to himself as he cuddled with the young brunet. _'Oh well, if it makes Judai-kun happy…'_

He said yes!

'_I wanna stay like this with you forever.'_ Judai's eyes softened as his resolve hardened in determination.

O_ne _day it** will** happen.

Judai will make sure of it.

"_Judai-sama_!"

"_Judai-kun_!"

Two other voices rang from across the classroom, causing Johan to snap his attention from brown eyes to a pair of angry ones looking his way.

Oh no…not again.

Suddenly, Johan was reminded of his _third_ problem he always had after complying to his needy "husband's" commands.

That represented itself in two very angry little girls.

"Judai-sama! Why can't _I_ be your wife?" Purple hair swayed to and fro as angry dark green eyes watched enviously as her Judai-sama merely furrowed in deeper in Johan-sensei's hold.

"I don't want you as my wife, Yubs." Judai stated, staring down from his comfy seat on his "wife's" lap. "You're my _sister_, nee-san…it's weird." He said as he blinked brown eyes at darker green.

The older Yuki, Yubel growled. "Nah-uh! It's NOT weird!" She spat back childishly, stomping her foot as she placed her hands on each side of her hips.

"It _is_ weird. That's why _I_ should be the wife, well maybe the husband instead." The other girl, who stayed quiet, finally spoke, crossing her arms over her chest. Light brown eyes stared at Judai as well with a silent anger in them.

Judai sighed. "I don't want you to be my wife eitha, Awuka." He mumbled frowning before turning his head back up to Johan-sensei. "Ne, can we pway away from them?" He asked, not noticing the dark looks the girls sent his sensei's way.

Johan sweat-dropped at him. "Now Judai-kun. Don't say that to Yubel-chan and Asuka-chan." He chided, narrowing his eyes at him (ignoring the slight growl Yubel just gave for arguing against her older brother). "And Yubel-chan," Turning from Judai, Johan stared eye-to-eye with another pair of green, "shouldn't you be in your own class? How did you get out…again?" He asked, already knowing the answer to that one.

Yubel grinned before she turned her head away from him, her nose high up in the air. "I'm not telling you!" She "hmph-ed" at him with a mocking tone.

Suddenly, dark brown eyes glared at dark green. "**Apologize**. You can't be _**mean**_ to my _wife_." Judai abruptly whispered out Johan's earshot, voice growing eerily quiet.

His sister winced before mumbling a quick "sorry" before watching her brother return to his grin-idiot-self. Yubel then proceeded to glare daggers at his sensei the moment Judai's eyes turned away from her.

Johan sweat-dropped again as he tried comprehending why the other Yuki hated him so much.

Tenjoin Asuka rolled her eyes at Yubel. "You're just jealous." She teased.

Yubel turned her gaze toward the taller girl. "You're also jealous!" She pointed at her. "That's why you try stealing Judai-sama away from me too!"

Asuka frowned before turning her gaze toward her as well. "What type of sister calls her brother '–_sama'_?! That's what's weird!" She shouted, face red.

"Nah-uh! You're weird!"

"NO YOU!"

"Nah-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Leave Judai-sama alone!"

"Why don't you go back to your class and leave Judai-kun alone too!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"You're just jealous he's my nii-sama!"

"Well you're jealous that he's in my class!"

"Alright, alright enough you two!" Johan interjected right before Yubel was about to proceed into pouncing Asuka with fists blazing. "Yubel-chan! Don't fight with—" He began to chide until he was cut off by the sounds of running footsteps and a voice calling out from the far side of the room.

"Johan!? Is Yubel here again?! I can't fin—Oh, there she is." An exhausted sigh was heard before a flash of silver and blue appeared before Johan and his little tikes. "Sorry about this Johan, she just keeps escaping." Blue eyes zeroed in on the small green-eyed girl who merely grinned sheepishly at her homeroom teacher.

Johan rolled his eyes before slowly getting up (Judai, not wanting to get down, clung on to him which caused the blunet to carry him in his arms). "Yes, I know." Green eyes flashed with a soft light. "It happens nearly everyday. You should really think of better ways to keep Yubel-chan in your class, Edo." He teased lightly.

Edo Phoenix grinned boyishly as silver strands were brushed back with a flick of his hand. "You know how kids are." He replied, shrugging slightly before peering down at the two girls. "They just seem to love coming in this room." Edo eyed Johan carefully before slightly lowering them to the small brunet (who gripped tightly around Johan's neck—flashing daggers at the silveret). "Let me guess," blue eyes flashed with mirth, "you're playing house with Yuki-kun again, huh?"

Green eyes widened slightly before nodding in silent agreement. _'Geez, I guess the staff knows about Judai-kun's game with me.' _A slight flush found its way across his cheeks. "How'd you—"

"—it's written on these girls' faces and on both yours and Yuki-kun's." Edo butted in, pointing at each person. "And I know Yubel-chan only escapes my room if she knows her brother is going to play house with you." He stated, folding his arms. A grin appeared on his face the moment Johan's face darkened. "Everyone knows Yuki-kun's…" He eyed the said boy before peering back at green. "Stubbornness when it comes to you…" Edo trailed off, changing some words around in his sentence as to not offend the kid or his sensei. _'The lil squirt is obsessed with you, Anderson. You're the only one that doesn't see it.' _Edo smirked lightly as the young Yuki stuck his tongue out at him like as if he read his mind.

Johan couldn't help but sigh for the millionth time before peering down at his "husband". Judai, sensing his sensei looking at him, smiled up at him innocently as though he was not the cause of this great mess. _'Oh, Judai-kun.'_ With another glance at Judai, Johan slowly returned his gaze toward his co-worker. "Sorry for the trouble." Johan slightly bowed, apologizing for Judai's behalf.

Brown eyes darkened as the small brunet's glare targeted in on Edo-sensei. The strong feeling of dislike was clear on his cute face. _'How dare that siwver man make my wife sad!' _Anger filled his being as he tightened his hold on his sensei.

Edo, raising a slight eyebrow at the small boy's glare, slightly bowed back. "No, I'm sorry I can't keep Yubel-chan out of your class." He rebutted as he took hold of Yubel's hand. "Let me make it up to you somehow. After all," blue eyes twinkled with an unreadable gaze, "it's about the 47th time this happened."

Green eyes rolled themselves as a soft smile appeared on Johan's face. "It's actually the 48th time she's escaped." Johan mended, grinning at Yubel-chan's proud smile.

"Hn. Yes of course." Edo smirked as he straightened his back and flashed another smile toward Johan. "So how about I make it up with coffee next time we're on break?" He asked, head tilting and eyes darkening handsomely.

Johan blinked. _'Is he…? And in front of…' _Not knowing what to say, the blunet merely flushed lightly as he subconsciously tightened his hold around his little "husband". "Edo…" He slightly warned, his tone suggesting it wasn't the time or the place.

Edo's smile turned into a full-blown grin as he slightly leaned forward. "It's just coffee Johan, that's all I'm asking." _'yet.'_ The silent yet was purposely left out but clearly heard amongst the two as he winked boyishly at his fellow teacher.

"I-I…uh…" Green eyes winced, as they locked with blue, not sure as to whether to agree or not. _'He's always persistent. I just wouldn't have guessed he'd try even in front of the children.' _Johan softly bit the lower portion of his lip as he narrowed his eyes in thought.

Judai, however, would have none of that.

"No! You're not going anywhere with my wife!" Judai's small voice carried out strongly as his arms latched around Johan's neck tightly, an angry (scary) look on his small face.

Edo raised a silver eyebrow at him (chuckling to himself) while Johan blinked down at his ward in surprise. "Oh? Is that so Judai-kun? Why is that?" He asked, chuckling slightly as Johan glared at him for provoking the little Yuki.

Judai simply shook his head as he narrowed his eyes. "I don't want _you_ near Johan-sensei. He's _not_ yours! He's _mine_!" He exclaimed; a small grin on his lips as he saw Edo's (including Johan's and the girls') eyes widen in surprise.

"Ju-judai-kun!" Johan stuttered, staring down at Judai incredulously. _'What did he just say!?'_

If Edo wasn't so sure of the boy's feelings, he'd have been just as equally surprised. _'Oh, the boy has guts.' _Azure orbs narrowed smugly. _'Too bad you're not much of a "big" threat little man.'_ The silverette smiled largely as he simply leaned in on the duo and patted Judai's head (a tad bit to roughly). "Don't get so worked up Johan. You know how kids are at this age, they think everything is theirs."

Johan blinked at Edo wearily as he felt Judai stiffen at the contact. "Edo…" Green eyes stared at his co-worker before resting them at his tiny "husband". _'He didn't sound…' _With a heavy feeling of apprehension in his chest, Johan sighed. "Fine. I'd love to get coffee with you." He agreed with a steady voice.

Judai flinched back in shock as he stared straight at Johan, his arms tightening almost harshly in surprise. Edo and the girls blinked before smiles broke out from all three. Edo's smile far more of a smug than the girls his eyes practically dancing in victorious glee.

The blunette rolled his eyes at the look before pulling off a smug smile of his own. "But of course," turning green eyes down at Judai he continued, "my husband will be joining me to make sure I get there safely."

Edo's eyes narrowed as Judai practically grinned ear-to-ear in unbridle joy, practically squeezing the breath out of Johan in excitement. The girls both groaned in annoyance as Edo tsk-ed to himself.

"I suppose that will do…" _for now_. Edo growled inwardly to himself. Was it so hard for him to have Johan to himself for five measly minutes?!

Judai couldn't contain the happiness inside him. To think! He was going to be with his wife _after _school! He was so happy! He literally was jumping up and down in Johan's arms in total glee. _'I get to be with my sensei! Yes!' _A smug of grin appeared across his face as he nuzzled his head affectionately against Johan's shoulder, pure satisfaction in besting his not-so-favorite-teacher very apparent on his face. "I get to go wit my wife! Yay!" He declared loudly, grinning.

The girls locked eyes in mutual agreement for once before huffing, heads turning and small arms crossed across tiny chests. Edo had a familiar face himself but schooled it down to his usual expression: slight frown and straight faced as he too crossed his arms.

Johan sweatdropped as he tried calming the boy in his arms. _'Judai-kun is far too happy for this.' _His smile grew as Judai simply settled by rubbing his cheek against his sensei's, happiness radiating him in waves. _'Oh boy…'_

Now he was starting to wonder if it was a good idea after all…

'_Maybe I should have just said no…'_

_TBC..._


End file.
